Unholy Desire
by CrystalMoon23
Summary: A young catholic priest has locked away his desires only to have them come tumbling back when Grimmjow enters his life and his home. Now the two are living together and Ichigo seems to be having a difficult time quelling his sexual desires for the teen.
1. Secrets

**A/N: So this idea has burned itself into my mind and it just had to be done. It's a bit different than I've ever written before, Grimmjow's younger where Ichigo's the older one. If you're wondering why I'm putting up yet another story well it's because the other day something happened and I came to find two of my stories had been removed. I have yet to find out why and honestly its left me quite upset. At the moment I'm looking back at Masters of the Underworld and debating some change to the story itself. Though I'm upset this has given me that chance so maybe it's not a horrible thing… I guess T_T The other story was Your Sex is on Fire, only one chapter but still an upset. Now I'm not sure if I should even bother continuing that one, sorry for how my mind works but that's just how I'm feeling at the moment. Though this story is going to be shorter, around the same length maybe as Speed Demons which is coming to an end, probably within 3 chapters. Any who, I hope you guys like this and its different taste! Ugh another thing that's driving me insane is my inbox isn't working properly on FF so if you send me a message and I don't get to it right away it's not because I don't want to reply, it's because I have no clue it's even there until I actually open my inbox…..Damn this site, it's really beginning to grate on my nerves -_-**

**Warnings: If you're catholic, or are a religious person in any sense I really hope you don't take offense to anything I've written. I am not trying to take a stab at religion in any sense. If you are offended in any way I'm sorry but please don't flame, that's not what I've written this for. ^^ **

**Please review! My plot bunnies thrive off of your juicy reviews so please help feed them~ =D **

Placing my hand against the smooth silver bar that sat against the deep red door of the church I let out a long sigh. I had absolutely no reason to be here, no beliefs that would help me in this type of case either. I had been going to this school for four years now, St Michaels Privet Catholic Academy, quite the mouth full huh? During my school time here I had visited the church as punishment for my wrong doings more times than I could remember, I was looked upon as the troubled teen that had absolutely no ideals or shame. My step father, Aizen Sousuke was one of the largest contributors to the academy and had forced my mother into believing that it was the best choice as far as catholic schools went. Personally I thought Aizen saw himself as more of a god than he did of the holy man himself but who was I to judge, I was the devil reincarnate according to my loving step father. I hated that my dad hadn't won the custody battle, the only thing my mother was good for was remarrying a rich man and spreading her legs, but my dad was actually worthy to have the label a parent. Hard working, loving, encouraging and most of all he was always there for me, well as much as he could be with all his work he did. At first when I told him where I would be spending my high school years he tripped. My dad was not a religious man by any means, not that he was against it but he was against having it shoved down his child's throat, especially his son who knew quite well that he was without a doubt a hundred percent gay. Between the entire family the only people that knew that I was gay was my dad and my best friend Shirosaki, and that would be the way it would stay until I was finished school and free from the damn house.

"Just three more months Grimmjow that's all ya got and then you're free from that hell hole." I chanted to myself as I pulled back the door to reveal the pristine church.

Stepping inside I walked along the smooth red carpet that sat along the floor, the church being made of dark mahogany wood, decorated with reds and gold's. It truly was a beautiful place in itself if you could get past all the crosses that screamed back at you, calling you a sinner every time you came across one. Or maybe that was just me, either way the place gave me the chills and I always wanted to get in and out as soon as possible. Getting up to the front of the church I let out a low whistle, rocking back onto my heels as I glanced around the church lazily.

"Where the fuck is the old guy?" I murmured under my breath, practically hearing the angels screaming at my cursing in the holy area.

The old priest that ran this church was a grumpy old prick that I really couldn't stand. He wasn't gentle and kind or any of the things you would think a man of god would be like. If you asked me the guy would more likely be better off stuck in some old retirement home, eating jello with the rest of the geezers. Apparently he had been around way before I was born which personally isn't hard to believe, how the guy could still stand was beyond me and honestly, I hope he kicks the bucket soon and goes to the holy land where they can help in the removal of the large stick that's been jammed up his ass.

"God I'm so going to hell." I chuckled to myself before I heard the soft click of a door being opened and I glanced over to the area where the priest had his office, but couldn't help but furrow my brows when I was met with a shock of orange to my vision.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware that anyone was here." My ears practically burned at the pleasant baritone that sang into my ears. My eyes seemed to double their size at the sight before me, this guy definitely wasn't the old man that's for sure.

Long orange hair sat neatly gathered and braided, tied with a silk black ribbon and placed over the man's shoulder. Warm honey orbs sparkled brightly as they viewed me, slightly hidden behind long bangs that fell over his forehead but not enough to take away from their appearance. He wore a small smile that just tilted his plump pink lips up in a soft way. I couldn't help but run my eyes greedily over the orange heads form, taking in the lithe frame, long legs, the way priest's clothes fit deliciously tight making almost groan at the way it just showed off the definition of the muscles he had. Dear god if I had ever seen a man that belonged in a church more it was this man, he could pass off as an angel, a very desiring angel that is. I watched the small smile that sat on his face fall slightly, his brows furrowing almost as if in a small show of annoyance before they suddenly relaxed.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Father Yamamoto is currently ill and will not be back for a while but if there's anything I can help you with I will be sure to try." He explained in his soothing voice while placing his hand onto my shoulder and I could feel the warmth of his hand through my dress shirt, making my stomach flutter with excitement.

"Uh, I've been sent here as punishment by my English teacher." Looking into the orange heads eyes I watched them widen a fraction and it was then that I realized that I actually stood above him by a few inches.

"I-I see, was there anything specific that your teacher wished you to do?" Shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly I continued to gaze into those mesmerizing orbs that seemed to speak more than the priest did.

"Well how about you tell me exactly what happened and we'll go from there?" Letting his hand fall down my arm, I gave him a large grin that seemed to catch him off guard slightly.

"What is it?"

"Ya still haven't given me your name Father." The tiniest ting of pink rose against his cheeks and I couldn't help but lick my lips, this guy was just too sexy for his own good, just what the fuck was he doing as a priest?

"Ah I'm very sorry my names Ichigo Kurosaki, it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." I purred softly as I took a step towards the newly named berry, causing him to take a step back unconsciously which only had my grin widening.

"Well please take a seat Grimmjow and we'll-"

"How old are ya Father, aren't cha a little young to be playing priest?" Letting out a small cough, Ichigo turned around stiffly before heading towards the front bench before taking a seat.

"I'm twenty six and this is the life I've chosen, there are many men my age who are priests."

"Holy shit you're twenty six?" A small frown marred the orange heads face and I had to hold back from rolling my eyes, I had heard it more than a million times not to curse in church but it was just the way I spoke, I couldn't help it.

"Whys that such a shock do I really look that much younger than I am?" He asked just as I took a seat next to him and I couldn't help but think how cute he looked with that small frown on his face.

"You don't care that I just swore?"

"How you choose to speak is up to you Grimmjow, I can only hope to help you make the right decisions and lead you in the right direction, I can't force you to do those things though."

"Wow you're probably the first priest that's ever told me that, you sure you're catholic?" Once again I was graced with a small smile from him that I found did things to my stomach, creating obnoxious butterflies swoop in every damn direction.

_This guy's freaken dangerous. _

"Intelligent men think for themselves, they don't have people think for them and they definitely don't allow people to tell them what to do Grimmjow."

"So you chose to become a priest why? Don't tell me your one of those freaks that are all, the only one I love and serve is god bull shit." His laughter was deep and I found that it rang through my ears leaving me with pleasant chills. His smile was contagious and I couldn't help smirking along with him, this guy was too much.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, this wasn't the first job choice that I had in mind." Cocking my brow I waited for him to continue, taking in the slightly faraway look that he now held on his face.

"Father?"

"Let's just say that it's a little bit more privet, aren't we supposed to be talking about you anyway? Common Grimmjow, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, besides I have I feeling I'm gonna be seeing a lot of you from now on aren't I?" I couldn't help but stare back at the priest with shocked eyes.

No one had ever really been interested in hearing about me, listening to what I had to say or how I felt unless of course it was my own father or Shirosaki. Though I was never really talkative to begin with, I felt that my emotions or feelings didn't have to be broadcasted to the entire world, though my thoughts and opinions were a bit different. I couldn't help but show people my anger, it was the only thing I didn't care at showing. Though for some reason I felt something different with this man, almost as if I could speak to him without being judged. This had me wanting to speak up, let all my thoughts and feelings of everyone around me spill out from his lips, so I did.

**XXX**

Pushing open the glass door of the small bakery I listened to the single chime the bell let free as I walked in announcing my arrival to the owner, who just happens to be my sister. Glancing around the brightly lit setting I took in the pastel blue walls that brought cheer and shine no matter how you looked at it. The smell of sweets was heavy in the air, mixing with the warm scent of freshly baked bread, causing my mouth to water the instant my nose caught it.

"Ichi?" Glancing over to the white swinging doors that led to the kitchen, I grinned when I came to view my younger sister.

What looked to be flower sat in a dusting across Orihime's forehead, as well as in her persimmon coloured hair that sat in a twisted bun on top of her head. Large purplish gray orbs shined back at me with delight and it wasn't long before I was being jumped full force.

"Oh my goodness it's so good to see you Ichi, it's been a while hasn't it?" Orihime muffled cheerily from her place against my chest, making me snicker at her usual childish act.

"What are you talking about Hime it's been like what, a week?" I clarified and I watched her pull away from me, small pout in place as she began to go on some long story about how that's forever in robot years and that I should know by now, if I don't make routine visits then the blue men will come and take me away.

"Orihime stop harassing your brother with fairy tales and finish up your bread, it will not be finishing itself any time soon." The cool voice that trickled between us had me glancing over my shoulder knowingly, spotting cool emerald eyes that looked not at me, but at my sister.

"Ah I'm so sorry Ulquiorra but when I heard the chime ding I came out here only to find out that it was Ichigo and then I got all hauled up with talking about the blue men and then once I got onto the blue men I-"

"Orihime you're babbling." Both Ulquirroa and I spoke at the same time and we watched the orangenet bonk herself on the head and giggle at her actions. Giving her a soft push into the back I announced that I would wait for her too finish up and have a second free so we could talk, until then I would just converse with her fiancé.

Yes, Orihime was engaged, they had been together for over four years now and were finally deciding to tie the knot. Personally as her big brother I at first was sceptical, even though I have no doubt that the two are right for each other, marriage is a huge task in itself. Though when I sat back and looked at the things Orihime had accomplished in the short three years of being free from school, having started up her own bakery all on her own, I knew she was more than mature enough to do something like this, she was ready. Now Ulquiorra, while I think there wasn't a doubt in his mind where marrying Orihime was concerned, there was nothing he wanted more than to tie the knot with my sister, and I was more than happy to allow him to do so. I was a bit protective of my little sister, through most of school men were too scared to even glance at her knowing they would meet the end of my fist if they did, but Ulquiorra was different all together. They balanced each other out in the best way possible and if the truth were known, I trusted him to do right by her, more than I did my own father.

"While how have you been Ichigo, last time we spoke I remember you announcing you would be taking over the position of the St Michaels church, how is that going so far?" Snapping me out of my inner musings, I watched as the pale man sat a mug of hot cocoa in front of me and I gave him a nod in thanks.

"It's good, things have been quiet, though today was a bit different."

"How so?" Thinking back to today in the church a bright flash of obnoxious blue hair ran through my mind, along with that came a glimmering grin that seemed to eat at the boy's face and I couldn't help but shake my head, a small sigh tumbling from my lips.

"I got to meet an interesting student today."

"Oh?" This was all Ulquiorra spoke as he brought his own coffee mug to his lips, gingerly sipping at the warm drink as he waited for me to elaborate.

"He was an older student, around eighteen and has quite the mouth on him, reminded me of when I was a teenager."

"You still have quite the mouth on you Kurosaki." Giving Ulquiorra a hard look I watched a small twinkle of mirth flash through his eyes and I couldn't help but roll my own.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing more of him."

"Does that bother you, to be around someone who reminds you so much of your old self?"

"Why would that bother me? It's not like the kids gay."

"Why would him being gay be a factor, it's not as if you are either, your indifferent remember father?" Letting out a small grunt at my brother in laws words I took a long drink from my hot cocoa, allowing the drink to warm my insides from the harsh winter chill that still seemed to surround me. Or maybe that was just because of the subject matter at hand, either way the drink helped me relax, even if it was just a little. My sister did have the best homemade hot cocoa after all.

Thinking back to this afternoon I couldn't help but smirk at the way Grimmjow presented himself, wearing his uniform with no care what so ever, hair styled in a crazed mass of sky blue spikes and gel. His body stood stiff, shoulders carrying enough tension that you could break cement over them, and I couldn't help but notice, the deep frown that shone through that large grin he held in place in front of me. I allowed Grimmjow to ramble on about himself, his family and his friends, allowing him to tell me about whatever he desire and bitch about just basically anything he could think of. I had never said anything concerning myself, though every now and then I would put in my two cents, maybe even give him some advice on the matter. I found that even though the boy looked tough on the outside, he seemed to be a lot more vulnerable than people would care to think, or rather he would ever want people to think. He was carefree and liked his bad boy appearance, not caring what anybody else thought and for that I had to give him props. That was something I could never do, I worried way too much what other people thought, especially now knowing I had to keep up a certain appearance, and it was all so tiring sometimes.

"I need a vacation." I mumbled as my mind was suddenly brought to the thought of the family dinner I had tonight along with Orihime and Ulquirroa, I wondered how my dad was going to be.

Suddenly there was a small explosion that sounded from the kitchen along with a small yelp, a bunch of small high pitched squeaks and bangs soon quickly followed. This had me nearly jumping out of my seat in shock and I just turned to watched Ulquirroa shake his head, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as his took another sip of his drink.

"You and me both Kurosaki."

**XXX**

Glancing around the dinner table that was finely decorated with the most expensive dinning utensils and linens, I silently took in the animated chatter that my sister provided towards my mother who sat replying happily when it was needed. Ulquirroa sat beside Orihime, making no movement to begin conversation though he would glance up at me every now and then, almost as if to check if I was okay or not. They sat across from me while my adoptive sister Rukia sat beside me, being her usual quiet and reserved self, pecking away at her meal as if eating normally would be in bad taste. My father who sat at the head of the table sipped leisurely at his red wine, not making any move to dive into his meal, the expensive alcohol obviously brought more pleasure to him than the warm meal.

Letting out a small sigh at the entire setting, I silently wished I could be anywhere but here. Family dinners were always the same and I usually tried to avoid them as much as possible. The only people in my family that I really wished to see on a regular basis was Orihime and Ulquiorra, I loved my mother deeply but she was always one to side with my father, making it very hard to have an open and close relationship with her. Rukia and I were never really close, not like me and Orihime are and as far as my father went, while the only people who were close to him were Rukia and my mom. I never felt close to my dad, or rather my step father. My biological father had died when I was only three, Orihime was two. After another three years of being alone my mother met Byakuya Kuchiki, after a year they were married and my world was suddenly turned upside by my new father figure.

Kuchiki was a very well-known name across Japan and America for their work in politics and much more. The home I was raised in was a relatively warm environment thanks to my mother, though you were always cautious of your appearance and what others thought about you, it was the most important thing that our family thrived on, other people's opinions. We were raised to be what society looked at as good, smart and well-kept people who were the envy of everybody. We had even moved from Japan to America because of me and Oirhime's physical appearances. When I had asked mom why we had moved she had said it was because there was more out here for us as a family. I later found out what dad had actually said, that people would be more excepting of us and our looks in America. It was true, people didn't really look at us like we were any different from them, our looks had a more Caucasian appearance thanks to our mom so very seldom were we questioned about it, though people were always surprised to hear our names, they still never paid any never mind to it. I always wonder what it would have been like growing up in Japan, wondered how different it would have been from America.

"You're not saying much Ichigo, is everything fine?" Glancing up at the sudden sound of my name I came to find one of the maids clearing the table, searching about I found it was my mother who had actually spoken to me.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"What about?" It was my father who chose to speak up this time, making all of us turn to see him looking at me with the blankest of eyes, making me furrow my brows in annoyance. I always hated how I couldn't tell what he was thinking, almost made me feel as if he was looking down on me, and knowing him he probably was.

"Nothing important."

"Well it must be important to have had you staring off into space during your meal."

"No, I just wasn't that hungry." I decided to lie to try and end the conversation, I didn't like speaking with my dad and tried to avoid doing so as much as possible, our conversations always ended bad.

"How's work?" I practically could feel the tension bubbling up to the surface especially now that this topic had come up. I had never intended to work for my father, though he had always had it set in stone that I would. Being the religious man that he was, raising us with church every Sunday as well as going to catholic schools, you would have thought he would be proud at me for becoming a priest. Instead he was overly disappointed at the fact that I not only wouldn't be taking over the company someday, and of course that I would not be giving him any grandchildren.

"Decent, in fact I have to get up early tomorrow for work so I should be going." I said as I rose from my seat, glancing at Orihime who was giving me a pleading look that clearly screamed at me to stay, but I just shook my head no. I didn't want to stay any longer, the atmosphere alone was giving me a headache.

"Remember we have lunch next week so please make sure to dress accordingly." Ah that's right, it seemed that he had a few things he wanted to talk to me about once again, how could I forget.

"Yes sir." I spoke through clenched teeth, giving him back as much coldness that he spoke to me in. Giving my mother and sisters a small kiss on the cheek, telling Ulquiorra I would talk to him later I took my leave as fast as I could.

The moment I got home I let out a long sigh, making my way straight to my bed as I rid myself of my tie, dress shirt and pants, I collapsed onto my bed in a fit of exhaustion. It was only clicking over to nine o-clock as I hit my bed, yet I felt the pulls of sleep tugging my eyes closed, allowing my mind to come to a dead halt for the first time that day. Family dinners always left me emotionally tired and I did nothing to stop myself from falling into a deep slumber.

**XXX**

For just about two weeks I had seen Grimmjow every single day, most of the time we would just talk about anything and everything, other times I would help him do his homework and then sometimes he would just watch me work. Over the past ten short days I had found myself growing attached to the bluenet, practically expecting him to show up without fail and surprising enough, he always did. I already had the honour of meeting his best friend, Shirosaki Ogichi, now when I say honour I hold that word with thick sarcasm. He didn't go to this school and honestly I thank god he didn't because I think the kid would be putting the teachers into permanent shock with the way he spoke. That and there wouldn't be one innocent girl left in the school, he was quite the skirt chaser from what I've seen.

That was one thing Grimmjow really never talked about was girls, from the looks of things he didn't have a girlfriend and personally, I found that extremely hard to believe. I mean it was hard not to think Grimmjow was attractive, even though he was eighteen he could easily pass as older and that did nothing to help my wondering eyes. I had to keep reminding myself he was not only younger, but he was a student and a man for that matter. I wasn't gay anymore, I was to hold no sexual desire for either sexes. I had kept these feelings locked away for over six years now, one kid was not going to detour me from the walls I've built around me, I was stronger than that.

Though I kept telling myself this, kept repeating the thought in my head over and over, I couldn't seem to conjure up that feeling with the sight that currently sat in front of me. There stood Grimmjow at my front door soaking wet from head to toe, bags in hand with a glare that could break mirrors. Like I had said, over the two weeks I have gotten to know Grimmjow we have become close, though why he's standing in front of my door, suitcases in hand doesn't really seem to make any sense at the moment.

"Um Grimmjow, what are you doing?" I asked suddenly, pulling myself out of my thick daze enough to realize I was staring like a moron.

"I need a place to stay." The bluenet spoke through chattering teeth and I finally took notice of how he was shivering. The ice cold rain mixed with the harsh blistering winter cold was not a good combination.

"Ah god Grimmjow you're shaking, get inside." I quickly announced pulling him inside my house and I took hold of his hand only to gasp in shock at how cold his skin was. Looking down at his hand I saw how bright red his long fingers actually were, making my eyes go wide in shock.

"Grimmjow why aren't you wearing gloves?"

"G-Gloves are f-for pussies." Wrinkling my nose at the word I shook my head as I began to remove his wet coat before placing it on the coat rack.

"Stay right here, I'm gonna go get you some towels and warm clothes, I don't want you trekking water all through the house."

"I-I got my own clothes." Grimmjow stuttered out and I just shook my head at his words.

"Those clothes are probably ice cold just like you, you need something warm, just stay right there and I'll be back in a minute."

After gathering up some warm clothes, a long sleeve sweat shirt along with a pair of sweat pants and some warm socks, I decided that it might be best if Grimmjow took a hot shower. God only knows how long he had been walking for.

"Grimmjow I set some clothes along with a towel in the bathroom upstairs. Go take a shower and warm yourself up okay? I'll be here waiting for you when you're done." With a small nod from the bluenet I gave him the exact directions as to how to get to my bathroom. After receiving thanks I watched Grimmjow drag his butt up the stairs and to the bathroom.

Glancing at the duffle bag and suit case that sat in my doorway I let out small sigh at the sudden situation, just what the hell was going on? Why out of all places was Grimmjow here at my house, not to mention how did he know where my house was?

Giving my head a good shake I brought the bags into my living room, setting them down beside the couch. It was then that I caught sight of what time it was exactly, seven o-clock. I had yet to eat dinner and I figured after Grimmjow's long walk he would probably be more than a bit hungry and in the mood for a warm meal. Setting to work in the kitchen I decided to make hardy meal of pasta, knowing for a fact the bluenet liked pasta so it was my best option. Bringing the sauce to a low simmer along with the rotini, I began to brown the meat and vegetables while I decided that feta would be the perfect accent to the meal. In all honesty the only reason I knew how to cook was because Orihime taught me when we had lived together. If not for her, I'm sure I'd be reduced to takeout and microwavable meals every night.

"Mmm smells good Ichi, please tell me there's enough for two?" The soft weight of Grimmjow's head resting against my shoulder had my back stiffening at the sudden contact. His breath seemed to fan over my bare neck and ear causing goosebumps to litter my flesh.

"I f-figured you might be h-hungry so I made enough for two, or rather three knowing how much you eat." I silently cursed myself for stuttering the way I did, glancing back to the bluenet only had me wanting to shove my head outside to cool off.

Grimmjow's usual wild spikes sat damp and tussled in a lazy shag of sky blue locks. His usual hard cyan eyes were somewhat soft and relaxed, this look seemed to give him a younger appearance, making his actual age become apparent. Though his body was quite the same as it was before, my clothes seemed a bit small for him resulting in a snug fit that brought out his muscled frame. The way the bluenet childishly sniffed the air over my shoulder while licking his lips hungrily had my mind swirling suddenly, and I had to push him away unless I wanted to lose my sanity.

"Go sit at the dinner table, I'll bring your food out for you in a minute. Is there anything you'd like to drink?" Warm cyan orbs glanced at me curiously, offering me a slight tilt of his head almost innocently and I had to bite back a growl of frustration. Where the hell did the brooding, cussing delinquent go? Where ever he went I wanted him back and fast, this innocent crap had to go.

"What do you have?"

"Mostly anything."

"Beer?" Letting out a small sigh I glanced back at the bluenet who now wore his usual trade mark grin, making me let out a small chuckle.

"You're asking me to give alcohol to a minor, do I look like I have three heads? How about some nice warm milk for the baby?" I cooed causing Grimmjow's grin to falter and turn those innocent orbs into a hard glare.

_Ahhh there we go, much better. _

"The only warm milk I ever drink is-"

"Stop right there! I don't want to hear where the hell you get your warm milk from you pervert now go take a seat, you're getting coke." With that Grimmjow let out a loud laugh, making me grumble something incoherently as I began to dish out the food.

Watching Grimmjow eat was like watching a starved animal devour a fresh kill, I almost wondered if he ever came up for air. Though I couldn't help but think that the sight made me happy, to see someone enjoy my cooking made me understand exactly why my sister loved it so much. I never had many people over for dinner, unless of course they came over unannounced but most of the time we went out to eat, things were just easier that way.

"God you cook better than my mom Ichi." Bringing me out of my thoughts I let a small frown mar my face at the use of the nickname.

"Grimmjow my names Ichigo, not Ichi, you should at least show me some respect even if were not at school." I announced with a small sigh while bringing another forkful of pasta to my lips.

"But I am showing ya respect, it means I like ya." Glancing up at the bluenet I took in the small twinkle in his eyes, catching the grin that sat on his lips as he spoke and I just shook my head.

"What happened exactly Grimmjow? I don't think it's very appropriate to have you stay here with me considering our positions. " I questioned and I watched his lips form a thin line at my words, instantly darkening his appearance.

"I don't have anywhere else to go, I can't stay with Shiro because his parents don't really like me much and I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"What about your dad?"

"He's not even in the country right now, he's off on business." Bringing up my hand I let my fingers drag through my long bangs, allowing my mind to process exactly what was going on. Looking across the table at Grimmjow I saw him looking down at his plate, looking almost vulnerable and I felt a twinge in my chest at the sight. I didn't like that look on his face, it didn't suit the teen who always looked sure of himself and his actions.

"Okay fine you can stay but only on one condition, you tell me exactly what happened and why you're here." Whipping his head up at me I couldn't help but smile at the shocked azure orbs that stared back at me. A look of disbelief flashed before his eyes before they settled on one emotion, worry.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this, knowing you're occupation you'll probably kick me out on my ass the same as my parents did."

"You don't know me outside of those church walls Grimmjow, I'm not the same person after that collar comes off. I think I deserve a little more respect than to be placed with assholes like your parents." I practically hissed out making Grimmjow's eyes go wide at what I was assuming to be my curse, since I had met him I had been able to hold my tongue around him completely, how I would never know. Apparently I was a lot stronger mentally than I gave myself credit for, apparently those anger management classes I took years ago did pay off somewhere along the way.

"I-I'm sorry." A small dusting of pink littered Grimmjow's nose as he turned away from me making my eyes go wide in shock.

_Is he blushing?_

"It's okay just tell me, I won't judge you Grimmjow."

"My parents….They found out I was gay and threw me out." The fork I held in my hand suddenly clattered to the table in shock, my eyes going wide at the sudden information I was given.

"Y-You're gay?" Giving me a small nod, I couldn't seem to take my shocked eyes away from his, suddenly the image of Grimmjow laying on my bed completely naked asking for it with that innocent look on his face attacked my brain. Making me cover my mouth as a heavy blush spread over my face, racing up to my ears.

"Ichigo…" Glancing back slowly at Grimmjow I saw that he held a confused look, thin blue brow cocked in question.

"You can't stay here, it's not appropriate under any circumstances." I announced weakly as I made my way out of my chair, taking my dirtied dish to the sink, but Grimmjow was hot on my tails.

"I thought you said you wouldn't judge me, so I was right huh? Though I wouldn't have taken you for a liar to!" Dropping the dish into the sink I spun around, my eyes blazing as they took in Grimmjow's angered form. For some odd reason him calling me a liar just hit too close to my heart, it pissed me off that he would think so lowly of me.

"I'm not a liar and I'm not judging you but you can't stay here, it's not right!"

"Why not, because I'm gay?"

"No, because I'm gay that's why!" Dark azure orbs went wide at my words and I quickly found my hand flying to my mouth all but too late.

"Y-You're gay?"

_Oh shit, what the fuck have I done?_


	2. First kiss

**A/N: So I couldn't get over how many people reviewed this! Woot! Lol, thank you to everyone and I'm sooo happy that you all took such a liking to it ^^ That makes me super happy I could just dance! Sorry it took so long though, I hope it was worth the wait for you guys ^^; **

**Warning: *sigh* I hate giving warnings when theres really nothing to warn you about. I mean this is rated M for a reason o.O **

"Why not, because I'm gay?" The anger that I could feel bubbling inside me was starting out on a low simmer, but I knew that if this were to continue like this it would be explosive. Ichigo had made me feel normal, like I was important, and to have him blatantly tell me that this was wrong, it hurt a lot more then I'd ever admit to.

"No, because I'm gay that's why!" Remember that anger that was on a low simmer? Well it just fizzled out, sputtering into a steamy smoke of confusion and shock. I could feel the size of my eyes practically take over my face, as I stared in shock at the orange haired priest.

"Y-You're gay?" I could hear the sputter in my voice, how it rasped and showed my disbelief quite well. But the look on Ichigo's face, well that was much worse than my own shock. Normally warm flushed skin, paled to a ghostly white as he realized what he had said. His nutty brown eyes widened into saucers, pure horror evident in his gaze.

Now anybody who was anybody knew for a fact two basic things about priests. One they couldn't marry, and two, homosexuality was not allowed in the church. For lack of better words it was frowned upon. If a priest was hiding his sexual preference and was to be found out, he would be asked to leave. Now personally, I could only imagine the amount of priests that were in fact in the closet. Though I honestly never thought that Ichigo, the Holy Father that I found extremely attractive, was in fact so far in the closet, he was wearing a white collar to hide it. To say this made me a tad excited would be a rough understatement. Then again there was always a story to every secret, and I could only imagine just how big his was.

"I-I uh-" The sounds that the orange head began to produce, sounded like something demonic was lodged in his throat and trying to escape. I really had no idea what to do in this situation, it's not every day your school priest comes outta the closet to you, by mistake. Then again, it's not that like that bit of info changes who Ichigo is, it just makes things a little more complicated. So why not treat him the way I wanted to be treated?

"Ichigo calm down would ya, just breathe." I announced before grabbing onto the sides of his face, smoothing my thumbs over his cheeks soothingly. It was almost instant that the color returned to his face, this time with vengeance as his cheeks ran red, making me have to stifle a laugh at the cute action.

"P-Please yo-you can't stay here."

"Why?" Bringing his hands up, Ichigo placed his hands over mine before looking away and pulling my hands off of him.

"B-Because Grimmjow, its inappropriate on so many levels like I said!" The fire in his voice had left him, now he just sounded scared rather than angry.

"But I have nowhere to go, I don't have anyone, please Ichigo." I was pulling out the big guns now, the one thing my father had initially taught me to use on women, puppy dog eyes. It was something I barely ever used, if not ever but in this case it was needed. I had my eyes watering within seconds, making my crystal blue orbs glisten with desperation, while a helpless aura fell around me. Gazing into his toffee coloured eyes I watched him break, it was like watching a building crumble after an explosion, it was inevitable.

"Fuck Grimmjow, fine but only until your dad comes back! The moment he returns you're out of here you understand?" Unshed tears gone, having been replaced with a megawatt smile I watched him shake his head, a long sigh drifting past his lips.

"I got it, thanks Ichi."

"There are rules you understand? Starting today you will not be calling me Ichi in my house, it's either Ichigo or nothing. Also you don't go into my bedroom without permission, any mess you make you clean it yourself, that includes clothes, room and dishes. Finally, no one can know about this, not Shirosaki, no one."

"Yeah I'm good with all of that but I only got one issue." I responded as I watched him return to the dining room to clear up the rest of dinner.

"What's that?" He asked, his eyes looked tried and I could only imagine the amount of stress this put him under. But you see I was selfish, and now that I knew that there was a lot more to this priest than meets the eye, I had to know more.

"I don't know how to do laundry." Placing the dishes in the sink, Ichigo turned around to view me. Cocking an orange brow, he stared at me with the most bewildered look on his face, before it changed to a soft smirk. That small smirk seemed to send my stomach in a rage of screeching flacons, making it clench with nerves while my heart beat danced in my chest.

"I'll just have to teach you then wont I?"

**XXX**

The sun streamed in through the window that sat to the right of my bed, effectively showering my body in warm rays. I hummed at the gentle warmth that shone over me, and it had me slowly coming around from my sleepy haze. I could feel the way the bed sunk around me, the soft cotton sheets and goose-down pillow. The room smelt of fresh laundry and peppermint, not at all the scent of my bedroom. Blinking my eyes open I was met with pale green walls, turning to the side to view out the window I saw the flakes of snow falling to the ground, announcing the coming of Christmas. What had me confused was why I wasn't in my bed, what exactly had I done yesterday?

Glancing around I came to find an alarm clock on the one nightstand, the bright red digits blinking back at me, reading off nine AM. Kicking my legs out I brought them over the side of the bed, sinking my feet into the plush white carpet it all came back to me. The night before came back to me strong, from the fight with my parents, coming to Ichigo's and most of all, finding out that he was gay.

"How the hell did it all come to this?" I mumbled out as I scrubbed my face with both hands, groaning out before getting up and making my way to the washroom.

After washing my face, relieving myself of my morning piss, I made my way from my room down stairs. The house seemed to be quiet, warm and I could smell the spicy aroma of cinnamon running through the air, making my mouth water slightly and my stomach rumble. Following the delicious smell to what I presumed to be the kitchen, I was met with a rather confusing sight. There stood an orange haired woman, humming softly to herself as she mixed what looked to be pancake batter. She was quite beautiful, with a body that would have men drooling over her, what I wanted to know was what she was doing in Ichigo's house.

Taking a few steps closer to her, I began to make my way over to her silently, why I wasn't quite sure. It's not like someone would break into his house and make pancakes for fuck sakes, not to mention I really had no idea what Ichigo's life was like outside of school, this could just be his friend, female friend who has a key to his house…Because that was totally normal, but he was gay, so it shouldn't matter either way. Though she was beautiful, no man could ignore that gay or not, not to mention not just anybody would come and make a man she didn't care about, breakfast. Okay, it was official, I was taking way too much into this, I should just announce myself and ask her who she is.

Letting out a small grunt, I watched the girls back straighten before she whirled around to view me, bright smile in place while she held her bowl of batter. Though that sweet smile didn't last long, before soon it was shattering into a horrifying scream. Of course from pure surprise and horror myself, it had me screaming along with her, barely able to fend off the batter covered spoon that came hurling towards me.

"Oh my god, stop it!" I practically screamed out, feeling my masculinity slowly deteriorating away from my lame actions. Did I really look like someone who was breaking in right now, in my pajama pants and bed head? I don't think so, unless it was a new trend between criminals that I didn't know about, it could be, I don't really watch the news a lot.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my brother's house?" Watching her raise the glass mixing bowl above her head, my eyes went wide at not only the action but at her words.

"Wait, did you say brother?" I asked while readying my hands, my attempt at defending myself against the heavy glass object that was about to be thrown at my head. My step dick of a dad always said I didn't need any more damage done to my head. Personally I didn't want _any_ damage done to my head period.

"Who are you?" She screamed once again, completely ignoring my question while her stance became even more threatening than before. Who knew a woman making pancakes at nine in the morning could hold such an aura, I'd hate to see what she'd be like in her own house.

"Fuck I'm his student okay! Calm down you crazy bitch!" Bright eyes blinked back at me in confusion, the bowl coming down from her throwing position before she cocked her head to the side in question.

"Student?" Oh shit, I said something I shouldn't have, this can't be good.

"Er I m-mean um…I-I"

"Hime what the hell's going on?" Whirling around from Ichigo's sudden loud scream, I was met with Ichigo in nothing but his pajama pants, making my eyes go wide in shock. I watched his chest rise and fall from his breathing, moving down his body of beautifully sculpted muscle that looked almost natural. I was met with something rather shocking, black ink spiked forward and over his hips. Two tribal markings wrapped over his hips, dipping down past his waist band making my mouth water at the delicious sight.

"Grimmjow why are you covered in batter?" Licking my lips and giving my head a good shake, I came face to face with a blushing berry, he had noticed my staring.

"U-Uh why don't you ask the woman, she's the one that went all crazy… Ichgio, are you holding a gun?" Ichigo cocked a brow at me before remember exactly what was in his hands. A semi-automatic pistol, god only knew why exactly he out of all people held a gun.

"When I heard Orihime screaming I thought someone had broken in, though I got a little confused when I heard someone else scream, I just sort of figured she must have attacked him first." A slight smirk crossed his features as he stared at me, taking in the batter that covered part of my face and shirt, spoon lying across his floor.

"It wasn't my fault, she surprised me!"

"Surprised you? Ichi can I please talk to you for a minute?" Watching the busty carrot top lead her brother out of the kitchen, I took in the sexy sight of the rest of Ichigo's tattoo. The tribal ran from around the back of his hips and up his spine, his long orange hair showing me just enough skin to make out the design.

"Dear god that man's deadly." I mumbled to myself before grabbing the hem of my shirt and tugging it off, managing to smudge more batter on my face then before. Wiping away at the batter, I licked my fingers as a taste test.

"Holy shit that's good."

After giving the floor a quick wipe down, I took a seat on a stool before snatching an apple from the fruit dish on the island. Both orangenet's had just made their way back into the kitchen just as I took my first bite. A small squeak left the woman's mouth as she caught sight of me, a heavy blush showering over both siblings cheeks and I couldn't help but snicker.

"G-Grimmjow, why the hell don't you have your shirt on?" Cocking a brow at Ichigo's words, I pointed towards the ogling woman.

"She tossed her battered spoon at me remember?"

"Oh Grimmjow I'm so sorry about that! It's just I thought you were a burglar that had come to-" Ichigo covered his sisters mouth before she could get any further into her story.

"It's not a big deal, now you know for next time I guess." I waved her off with a soft shrug before taking another large bite out of my apple.

"Ah you both must be hungry, I'm gonna finish this up so why don't you grab some coffee and relax." Before I could even respond Ichigo was pulling me out of the kitchen, I noticed how cool his hands were, like he had just stuck them in the damn freezer. It was amazing, even though his face was flushed with heat, the rest of his body seemed to be cold.

"Ichigo what's up?" I asked curiously before he yanked me down onto the couch, making me grunt at the sudden action.

"I thought I told you not to tell anybody about this!" He hissed out, his honey nut orbs sparking out at me with frustration.

"I'm sorry but I freaked out, it was the first thing that came to my mind, either that or get a glass bowl thrown at me, and from the looks of things your sister has pretty good aim." Silence fell around us, making me pick at my pants.

"You're mad?"

"I'm not mad Grimmjow, I was going to tell Orihime anyway but it's just… I'm worried that if this happens again, there are people in my family that won't have the same carefree reaction that Hime had."

"Like who? I mean if I'm going to be staying here we might as well come up with some story, like I'm not your student but a friend you met at the bar." It was a good plan, it's not like I couldn't pass as older. The only person I had to keep at a distance was Shirosaki, not that he would tell anyone, but I promised Ichigo I wouldn't tell anyone, not even Shiro and I wouldn't break that promise.

"I think that'll be good, better than nothing right? Just promise me one thing, if you ever end up meeting my father try and keep your conversation as short as possible."

"Why?"

"To be blunt? He won't like you, he'll think you're a delinquent loser that's mooching off of me. Trust me, he's not someone you want to get in a fight with, he'll drive you mad before he lets you win."

"Well he sounds nice." I joked as I stared at Ichigo, taking in his nervous eyes, the way he wasn't sure how he should sit. It was almost like he wanted to cover himself up, which would be extremely unfortunate if he did.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Hmm, like what Ichi?" A hard glare grew in his eyes and I had to bite my tongue for letting his nickname slip.

"Like I'm on today's menu for breakfast."

"Well I do like my strawberries in the morning." The blush that stained his cheeks flamed darker, making him truly look like the delicious fruit.

"Dammit Grimmjow, you can't talk like that!"

"Then stop tempting me father Kurosaki, that's a sin ya know."

"You little sh-"

"Ichigo, you can't talk to your student like that!" Orihime's appalled voice cut through Ichigo's words, making his face go from pissed off to shock.

"He's not my student, he's a nuisance that's disrupting my life and making it hectic!"

"I don't care Kurosaki, now get your butt in the kitchen and help me with breakfast." I couldn't help but laugh at the way she ordered him around, and he went so willingly.

"You too Grimmjow, I bet you don't even know how to crack an egg let alone cook it." I could hear Ichigo burst out laughing from inside the kitchen, making my laughter stop at her words.

"No, no, I don't cook okay? That's not in my job description sorry princess."

"Excuse me? But I didn't really catch all that would you mind repeating it for me?" Swallowing the sudden lump that formed in my throat, I stared at the woman I had just met no more than fifteen minutes ago, holding more of a motherly aura then my own had ever held in the eighteen years of raising me.

"Uh, I'd love to cook?" The sweet smile never fell from her face, though the aura had changed and the smile was now genuine.

"Good, I'll show you what I want you to do."

**XXX**

"You're hiding somethin' from me blue, I freaken know it!" Shirosaki hissed out as we made our way down the snowy sidewalk, trying our best to avoid the icy patches that peaked through the packed down snow.

"Dude for the hundredth time, I'm not hiding anything from you. Fuck, your worse than a woman ya know that?" Golden orbs flared hotly at my words, making me snort softly at his touchy reaction.

I had yet to tell Shiro that I had been kicked out at home, and of course that I have been staying with Ichigo for the past week. It was the start of winter break, Christmas being a couple days away and he was starting to get more and more suspicious. A good portion of our time would usually have been spent at my place, but because of the circumstances, I've been coming up with excuse after excuse. Now by no means was Shiro stupid, he's been my best friend for a long enough to know when something was up. I had no idea how much longer I'd be able to keep this up, probably not much longer and it had only been a week. The damn nosey albino needed to find a new hobby, rather than snooping into my business.

"You're a fuckin' liar and I know it! I swear to god when I find out what's goin' on I'm gonna beat your ass so hard you'll be beggin' me to stop."

"Ohh sounds kinky." Those words earned me a hard punch to my arm, before I was being pushed inside a store.

"We're here asshole, this is all you're gettin' for Christmas so ya better enjoy." Letting out a low laugh I glanced around the small shop. The walls were painted a bright robin's egg blue, bright lights cascading off the old fashion style bakery giving it a homey appearance. I could tell it was a bakery from the strong smell of sweets in the air, making my mouth water slightly at the delicious scent.

"Ya brought me to a bakery? Fuck you're getting gayer every day." Receiving a hard push to my back, I was led to one of the small tables situated by the large glass windows.

"I'm not gay, jus' cause I'm a little more fashion forward then ya dickhead doesn't mean shit."

"Shiro, ya fuck men in the ass, your fuckin' gay."

"Would ya fuckin' keep it down, I'm bi if anythin', not gay!" Shiro hissed out, cool hands covering my mouth at the mention of him being _gay_.

Something like that was a tad touchy for Shirosaki, he was without a doubt a bit more obnoxious then I am, okay a lot more. Of course he was right, he was quite fashion forward which he told me was because he liked to look good. He could honestly be a model if he wanted to with his unique style. Today he wore crisp white jeans, a pressed black dress shirt with a loose teal tie. The jacket he chose was his black leather one, his boots meeting just below his knees, sporting silver buckles and studs running down the sides. His long white hair was left loose, showing off the few black and dark red streaks he had just gotten. I mean the streaks alone screamed gay, then you went to his ears that had been pierced multiple times, though the one earring stood out the most. It was a long silver chain that held an upside down cross on it, outlined with black. His lip and brow were also pierced, along with his tongue which I had taken him to get.

Like I said, to many people he screamed gay, yet to many women he screamed sexy. Such an odd world we lived in, and this outfit was tame. Giving my head a good shake at the thought of his skin tight leather pants, I began to glance around the small bakery, wondering just how this place worked.

"So besides your sexual orientation which I find oh so entertaining, I have to ask once again. Why the fuck did ya bring me here?" Giving me a good eye roll, Shiro shifted off his jacket before setting it behind him.

"I brought ya here because I'm craving some good sweets, figured I might as well treat ya since I won't be seein' ya on Christmas."

"Honestly Shiro, you're just too kind, it's practically suffocating me." Placing my hand over my heart I gave him my best sincere look, which only got me a middle finger before we were interrupted.

"Oh Shirosaki I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again!" The perky voice slid through me like a hot knife. Turning slightly to view the very familiar red head, it took me a minute to realize just where Shirosaki had brought me.

_Oh shit, this just got very bad._

"Hiya princess, I figured I'd drop in to get my fill before the rent's dragged me off on vacation. Oh and I brought my friend with me this time." Stormy gray orbs glanced over to me, recognition swarming over her and before I knew it she was going into one of her rants.

"Oh my goodness Grimmjow, I didn't know you were friends with Shirosaki! It's so good to see you, how's everything going with Ichi-"

"Orihime." A low monotone voice cut through the baker's rant, a pale hand gripping her shoulder softly, making her tense at the realization of what she was doing.

"I-I m-mean, U-Ulquiorra I-I um…" Bringing my hand up to my nose, I pinched the bridge slightly, trying my best to calm the tension that was slowly creeping its way forward.

"Wait, how do ya know Grimm? I mean he said he had never been here before." Shiro's eyes were set into a hard glare in my direction, making me gulp at the idea of what exactly was going through the albino's head.

"My family's old friends with Grimmjow's family, we've met a few times." Ulqiuorra spoke smoothly, not missing a beat, making the tension flow out of both Orihime and I.

"Old friends huh?" I could tell that Shiro was overly suspicious about that, but for now that was good enough told hold him off, I hope.

"Orihime why don't you go get them something to eat, Shirosaki why don't you go show her what you want." With a soft nod of her head, Orihime ran back into the kitchen without a second thought, along with Shiro in tow. Over the few times I had met her, I came to find that she's got quite the mouth on her. Sweet, but she has a hard time shutting up, I don't think I've ever met someone who really needs to think before she speaks.

"I'm sorry about that, she has a tendency of speaking before she thinks." Glancing at Ulquiorra I nodded my head slightly.

"Yeah, I've come to learn that about her."

"You should know Grimmjow, it's Friday and Ichigo should be here any minute." The slight mention of the orange head had my back straightening, eyes widening in surprise.

"What do ya mean he's gonna be here-"

"Jesus Christ it's freaken cold out there!" The only priest out there that I know would shout that out, I swear to god the more I get to know him, the more I come to find he's really chosen the wrong profession.

"Speak of the devil." Ulquiorra hummed softly before making his way back into the kitchen to assist his fiancé, and hopefully keep Shirosaki in there a bit longer.

"Ichigo I-"

"Ichigo, is it really necessary to come to your sister's bakery for our meeting." The cool sound of the man's voice seemed to match his cold sapphire eyes, and I recognized him instantly. He was Ichigo's step dad, I had seen him in the only family photo that Ichigo had up in his house.

"You should be excited to get to try your daughters baking, it's not like you come here often any-" Ichigo's words suddenly came to a dead halt the moment our eyes met. Honey orbs went wide in surprise, pausing mid step making his dad stop and stare at him questioningly, before he moved over to me.

"Is there something wrong Ichigo, do you know him?" I could practically feel the guy judging me, leaving me even more speechless, not knowing what the hell to do. Ichigo had warned me that he wouldn't like me, but shit, I hadn't even said anything yet and I could already tell that if I was a dog he'd probably boot me back outside.

"Nothing's wrong, this is my friend Grimmjow, Grimmjow this is my father, Byakuya Kuchiki." Giving off a soft nod I stood up, holding out my hand to shake his, only to have him stare at me like I had three heads.

"He's living with me right now before he gets his own place, he-"

"This is what you wanted to talk to me about? How you've taken up housing the homeless." The expression I held was one of utter shock, which switched over to anger quite fast. Even though I was in fact homeless, it didn't mean I was gonna stand here and let this prick degrade me.

"I can't remember asking for your opinon on this matter _dad_, so why don't you keep them to yourself." Ichigo seemed to go from calm and collected to nearly snapping in under twenty seconds. But the scary thing was that it didn't even seem to faze his father.

"Oh and just how much is he paying you?"

"For the love of god, he's not paying me anything because he's my friend, something you obviously can't understand." Ichigo practically spit back, making me tense at the sudden atmosphere that I was getting trapped into.

"Well, it's been… _Interesting_, but I gotta go so I-"

"What exactly do you do exactly Grimmjow?"

"He's a college student, but he works for his dad." This had my eyes practically popping out of my head, had Ichigo fucking gone insane? If I make any mention of who my dad is he'll for sure know I'm bullshitting right away. Aizen was a very well-known man, everyone knew how old his kids were and so on, Ichigo would be deep shit.

"Oh who's your dad?" There it was, the million dollar question that would be sealing up both of our fate and I had no freaken lie in mind.

_Fuck we're so damn screwed. _

"Yo man we gotta go." Jumping slightly at the dark tone of my best friend, I looked behind me to see him looking none too pleased.

"S-Shiro I-"

"I'll fuckin' leave yer ass if ya keep stallin' like that, move it blue." Glancing at Ichigo, I watched Shiro give him a serious look before shifting his glance towards Ichigo's dad, making my gut clench at the thought of Shiro saying anything.

"Ya know, maybe if ya took the stick outta that tight ass of yours, ya wouldn't be such a prick Kuchiki." Pausing in mid tug of my jacket, I could hear a soft giggle burst through the thick silence, which quickly turned into a heavy cough. This had all four of us glancing over towards the kitchen, only to find both Orihime and Ulquiorra standing and watching.

"Oh um, daddy I'm so glad you came!" The baker suddenly burst out, giving her slightly pissed off father a huge hug, which is when we took our cue to leave. Giving Ichigo one last glance, I allowed myself to be lead outside of the tense bakery, into the cool outdoors.

Letting out a long breath of air, I fell into step along Shirosaki who remained silent for a couple minutes, which could only be expected. In those few minutes I quickly sent Ichigo a text message, knowing him he was probably on the verge of a heart attack back there.

_Don't shit your pants kay strawberry? Everything will be fine! Oh and PS don't mention Aizen._

Coming to a stop in front of the street lights, I waited patiently for the lights to change, as well as get some message back from Ichigo. I wanted to know that he was okay, that he wasn't about to have a mental break down. That and I really didn't want to get my ass chewed out when I got home.

"Grimmjow." Looking up from my phone, I was met with Shirosaki's back. Though from where I stood, it seemed to be a very pissed off back.

"Uh, yeah Shiro?" On that note Shiro turned to view me, an extremely unimpressed look on his face. Crossing his arms across his chest, the albino cocked a pierced brow as he viewed me before speaking.

"Well start talkin' blue, and if ya lie to me again, I'll make sure the only dick you'll have left to use is a strap on." Cringing away slightly, I gave him a slight nod of understanding.

"That's fine but I only ask for one thing."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"That we drink while I explain myself." Letting out a soft snort, he led me with a soft wave of his hand.

"Times like this ya glad I got that fake I.D. made up huh?"

"You have no idea."

By the time I got home, it was well past midnight and I was more drunk then I had been in a long time. It took me at least a good hour to make it home from Shiro's, who actually lived only about a twenty minute walk from Ichigo's but considering my drunken state, you couldn't really expect much.

After explaining myself to Shiro, we sat talking and drinking about the whole situation and before we knew it we were drunk. I ended up leaving on a whim when I remembered how I had left things at the bakery, awkward and filled with tension. I really wanted to calm Ichigo's nerves, tell him that he could trust Shirosaki. Then again I could barely form a coherent sentence, not to mention he was probably already in bed by now.

"Hmm, bed sounds pretty damn good." I hummed softly as I climbed the steps of Ichigo's small porch. Before I could even get the key in the door, it was being flung open by a very worried looking orangenet.

"Ichi?"

"Grimmjow, where the fuck have you been?" A warm hand pulled me into the house without waiting for my response. I stumbled in slightly, slipping on the floor and falling straight onto my ass, making me let out a slurred curse at my own actions.

"Wait a second, are you drunk?" Looking up towards Ichigo, I took in his now more furious eyes, making me scrunch my brows in confusion.

"Why do ya look so pissed?" I asked, even though at that very moment I would rather be in bed then be listening to his reasoning.

"Why, are you serious right now?"

"Yes?" I questioned stupidly, making Ichigo clench his fists in what I assumed to be anger.

"I've been calling you for the past three hours wondering where the hell you are, only to get no response! I have no one else to contact to see if they know where you are, I can't call your parents because then all hell would break loose! Do you even know what you put me through?"

"What am I two? It's not like I'm your freaken kid, stop treatin' me like one." I hissed out, his reasoning having only annoyed me. The last thing I wanted him to be doing was treating me like I was a damn kid.

"You could have been dead for all I knew Grimmjow! Fuck don't you understand that?" Ichigo practically screamed at me, grabbing me by the front of my winter jacket and giving me a small shake.

"I told ya, I'm not a fuckin' kid! I can take care of myself!" Gripping Ichigo's wrist I tried my best to yank him off, though in my drunken state my efforts seemed to be useless.

"But compared to me Grimmjow, you are a kid and if something happens to you I'm liable! I wouldn't know what to do if something-" Not wanting to listen to Ichigo's banter any longer, I chose to shut him up the easiest way I thought possible, with a kiss.

Pulling him into me, I crushed my lips over his. This earned me a deep gasp that allowed me to delve my tongue into that sweet mouth of his. I had been fantasizing about this kiss since I had laid eyes on him. Imagining what he would taste like, feel like, the sounds he would make, what he could do that I couldn't. It was like a splash of cold water running over me, the taste of beer that littered his mouth, the way his lips felt smooth and tender. It was all such a high, making me groan as I pushed him against the wall, causing him to grunt softly.

I could feel his hands trying to push me off, but it seemed that I had gotten my strength back. Grabbing his hands I pinned them above his head, pressing my body flush against his. Giving my hips a good roll against his, I was awarded a low moan that led his body to relaxing against mine. The heat that was suddenly swimming through my body, it had my mind spinning with emotions, making me groan as I pulled away from him.

"Ichigo I-" Before I could even seem to get his name out, I found myself emptying the contents of my stomach down the front of his shirt, making me silently curse Shirosaki for stuffing me full of all those damn sweets while I drank.

"Uhhh fuck…" I ground out as I pulled away from Ichigo's puke stained form. Taking my chance, I looked up at Ichigo, only to find him staring at me in complete and utter shock.

"Y-You just puked on me." Yes, I can honestly say this is a first kiss I will never ever forget.

_Dear god, if you love me you'll make me forget._

**A/N: Ugh, poor Ichigo! I feel so bad for making that happen, such a last minute decision lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it might seem a bit rushed but I wanted to skip forward a bit, not drag things on if you know what I mean. There will be more Ichigo/Grimm interaction in the next chapter, it'll have more focus on just them personally so I hope you look forward to it ^^ **

**XoXo- CM23**


	3. Don't ignore me

**A/N: It's been a while~ Lol! A long long while and I had waaay too much fun writing this chapter ^^ I really hope you guys like this! Thank all of ya for the sweet birthday wishes, it was without a doubt the best birthday ever =D **

**Warnings: Yaoi, you all know what that means =P And if you don't then you shouldn't be reading o.O lol!**

**Please read and review!~ **

Smooth lips moved against my own, making heat stir inside my stomach as a skilful tongue played throughout my mouth. Large, warm hands traveled over my heated chest, making my skin prickle with excitement and pleasure that had me moaning softly. It had been so long since I had been touched that the tender movements had me quivering as I tried my best to supress myself. I could feel the way the muscled body above me moved against me, deeply carved muscle felt amazing against my hands, making me blink my eyes open to find myself falling into a gaze of aqua.

"G-Grimmjow." My lips trembled as I spoke, finally being freed from the mind numbing kiss all I could do was stare at the bluenet above me.

"Yes Ichi?" Finally breaking eye contact I felt him lick along my jaw line, making me gasp in shock at the soft tickle it created against my skin.

"So sensitive, don't tell me you're a virgin."

"In your dreams kid!" I barked out, a deep laughter bubbling up at Grimmjow's thoughts which had the blue haired highschooler pouting slightly at my words.

"Please I may be a priest but I had some good times before that."

"Is that so? Then I better not disappoint. How about I show ya just how experienced I really am Father." With those words I watched as Grimmjow descended down my body, licking a wet trail over my stomach until he reached his goal.

The moment I felt his moist tongue hit the heated flesh of my cock, I couldn't help the deep groan I let out in pleasure. My head instantly flew back, coming into contact with the plush pillow behind me as I reached up to bury my fingers into soft blue locks. My mind seemed to be in an entirely different place, any rational thoughts I had before practically flew out of my head the moment that warm mouth wrapped around my member.

"Oh fuck." Watching my dick disappear into Grimmjow's mouth was probably one of the sexiest images I have witnessed in over seven years, and it had me shooting my load the instant it happened.

Blinking my eyes open I came to view the pale blue walls of my bedroom, sunshine streaming in through the curtained windows making me furrow my brows in confusion. Just moments ago I was enjoying the amazing pleasure of getting sucked off and now, I'm lying in my bed staring at my ceiling rather pissed off and confused.

"What the fuck?" It wasn't until I shifted slightly, only to feel the moist feeling that rubbed against my skin in my boxers. The thought had my eyes going wide in shock before I ripped off the blanket, pulling open my pants to witness the white mess that now stained my underwear.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I did not just have a wet dream about that upchucking little son of." I ended my words with a dark growl before jumping out of my bed, storming into my bathroom to start a nice hot shower.

_This is not the way I want to start my morning. _

After clearing my raging mind with an icy cold shower, I jumped into some warm clean clothes. Making my way down stairs in the hopes of retrieving some fresh morning coffee, to at least ease any last emotional disturbances I was still suffering from. That dream was definitely mocking me, without a doubt there was no other way to explain the reason why I would dream about him like that. I mean if it wasn't disturbing enough to have my first kiss in years be topped off with doughnut littered barf, I had to have that bastard invade my dreams as well.

I refused to admit that I was physically attracted to the teen. I mean the fact that he was a teen was bad enough, ad on the fact that he was a male and my student. Well that pretty much sealed my fate right there didn't it? So no, I would not be admitting to anything that involved him unless it revolved around him being the newest bane of my existence. This blue hair devil would certainly be my breaking point, I could see it now and that image certainly terrifies me.

"Coffee." I finally groaned out, trying to stop my never ending inner rant that continued to pester me.

Though even as the delicious scent of coffee filled my nose, the lovely amity I felt bubbling in myself seemed to come to a screeching halt at the vision before me.

There he stood, clad in nothing more than a pair of dark blue sweat pants, riding low on his ass and giving me a nice view of the red boxers that clad his tight ass. The utter fact that I was staring at his ass and mentally referring to it as _tight_ had me internally groaning. There really was nothing that I could do to make those damn images erase from my internal hard drive.

_Maybe I can ask him to puke on me again, because that was such a winning experience the first time._

Giving my head a good shake, I stepped into the warm kitchen and thanking myself for remembering to turn up the heat before all had gone down last night. If there was anything I hated in the morning it was cold floors, automatically making you have to piss the instant you come into contact with the damn things.

"I'm amazed your awake so early, I assumed with the amount you drank you'd be out for a while." Reaching up and into the cupboard, I pulled down my favourite mug to use to fill my caffeine indulgence this morning.

As I poured the coffee I couldn't help but notice the lack of response I received from the ever boisterous bluenet. Maybe I hadn't heard him properly, furrowing my brows I glanced over to find that there was in fact no one in the kitchen and I was completely alone, talking to myself and wondering if I had been seeing things. Now he might have my soul interest, or some crap like that, but there is no way in hell that I am imagining things. God I'm not that tired.

"I swear to god he was right there a second ago." I mumbled to myself, now officially sounding like a psyche ward patient that had just recently escaped. The thought had me clicking my tongue in annoyance, before finishing off the makings off the delicious cup I sin I held in front of me. The one sin I would gladly indulge in, currentl y ignoring any dreams that may or may not have me counting my rosaries tonight.

The thought alone had me thinking that maybe this was god's way of punishing me, having a good laugh at me for the things I've done, for the lie that I'm clearly living. If this was the case then confessing would truly be pointless, I honestly believe that some things are meant to be left unsaid, and this is definitely one of them. This wasn't the first time I had found myself taking notice of a man, I did my best to separate and remove that part of me, but taking it away entirely is truly impossible, I'm not a robot after all. Even though I say this, I can honestly say no one has ever caused me this much disturbance. It was rather unnerving knowing this, knowing that some teenager I had just met less than a month ago could get under my skin this easily. It was absolutely maddening is what it was.

"It was just one kiss Ichigo, a drunken one for that matter, get a hold of yourself."

By the time I had finished my breakfast, coffee and had gotten dressed I had begun to find that I was being ignored, avoided, then again maybe it was just my imagination that was playing tricks on me. Fixing my collar, I took in a deep breath as I came eye to eye with myself. The look I wore was of pure frustration, my brows furrowed deep in agitation while I couldn't help the frown that pulled down the corners of my mouth. It was Sunday and I was in no mood for Sunday mass, or anything that remotely work related. All I could think about was Grimmjow, making this entire situation even more frustrating. I didn't have time to question him about anything because I had work. Maybe I shouldn't even question him about this at all, the entire thing was pointless in the end because it's not like anything would come of it.

"Just go to work dammit." Letting out an annoyed growl, I stalked out of my room and down stairs only to find a note attached to the front door.

_Hey Ichigo, I'm going out for the day and won't be back till later tonight._

_Don't bother waiting up for me, I'll eat at Shiro's place. _

Picking the note off the door I couldn't help raising my eyebrows at the bluenet's words. Scrunching up the note I tossed it behind me before I left, not bothering to pay any attention to the small annoyance I could feel rising up between my shoulder blades.

_If he wants to avoid me, then I'll let him do it to his heart's content._

**XXX**

For me Christmas has never been a day of excitement or joy, even as a kid I always loathed the festive holiday knowing all of the forced excitement I would have to exude around my parents. All I saw it as was another day for my family to throw a lavish dinner, invite over their rich friends and have us wear our Sunday best. I had tried to get out of numerous times, though a couple times I had by getting horribly sick or faking ill of course. But there was only so many times you could get sick directly on Christmas before people started getting suspicious. Last year I had gotten out of it because of work, but this year was different, I had to be there. The dinner was going to be at Orihime's house because she had suckered my mother into agreeing to it. Her reasoning was it would be the first Christmas in her and Ulquiorra's new home and she wanted to experience it there, with her family and loved ones. Even my tool of a stepfather agreed to the dinner, saying it would be nice to finally see their house. Yes that's right, they had had the home for almost a year now and Byakuya has not stepped foot inside until today. Personally I think we should throw a party, I'll make sure to thank God for bestowing him upon us in this house on such a special occasion.

Of course saying that it was a surprise that he took so long to visit their home would be a lie. I can't remember the last time Byakuya stepped foot inside my house, especially now that he knows Grimmjow's living here.

Speaking of Grimmjow, it had been an entire week, yes a whole fucking week since he has spoken to me. It seemed that he was rather good at dodging me and avoiding me in my own home, and personally it was wearing on my last nerve. I refused to be the one to start the conversation, he'd have to come around sometime, but from the looks of things God only knows when that'll be. I mean he wasn't even home when I woke up this morning, I'm sure he's at his own house for Christmas but still, it would have been nice to wish him a merry Christmas and give him his present.

_I can't believe I actually got the idiot a present after the way he's been acting. He's such a child I swear._

I mentally fumed as I rolled out the fresh dough for the dinner rolls. I had come over to my sisters early to help them with preparations and to exchange gifts. I had gotten Ulquiorra and Orihime a trip to a hot spring, something I knew the two of them would greatly appreciate for the alone time. Now my gift on the other hand was rather surprising and left me sort of speechless for the first couple minutes I held it in my hands. They had given me tickets to see one of my favorite bands, Tool. I could say I was more than a little stoked to be going to a concert, the tickets currently sat in the glove box in my car safe and sound. The only problem I found was that there were two tickets, to which Orihime responded with.

"_Why don't you take Grimmjow? It could be a great bonding experience Ichi."_

Bonding experience my ass, you need to communicate with someone to be able to bond. Even if I did want to bond with him, not saying I did, but even if I did how could we when he couldn't even look me in the eye?

Letting out a long sigh I placed the rolls in the oven to bake, having coated them with an egg wash to help them come out a delicious golden brown. I began to watch my sister as she created the pie filling for tonight's dessert. Pumpkin pie was without a doubt my favorite dessert for Christmas dinner, with a big dollop of whipped cream, it was perfect.

"You drool into this batter and you'll be remaking it Ichigo." The teasing words had me pursing my lips in a mock pout, only making the red head giggle softly.

"You should have made me muffins too."

"Maybe I'll make a batch for you next week in the bakery or something."

"I can live with that." I hummed as I went over to check on the potato's boiling in the large pot.

It was already five o-clock which meant the others would be arriving soon. The ham was already cooked and was just keeping warm in the oven, smelling up the entire house with a delicious smell that had my mouth watering. As I poked the potato's I began to think about what exactly Grimmjow was doing at the moment, if his family was welcoming him with open arms, or if they even let him in the door.

"I wonder if Grimmjow's okay." As if reading my mind Orihime spoke her own thoughts, making me tense at the thought.

"Do you know what he was doing today?"

"Nope, didn't even see him this morning so couldn't tell ya." I grumbled out, making Orihime sigh out as she spooned the mix into the pie crust.

"I hope he's okay, I can only imagine how lonely he is right now."

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I began to mash the potato's with rough force, taking out all my frustration on the poor spuds.

"Well do you honestly believe they let him over, or even into the house? They kicked their son out because he was gay Ichigo, last time I check that hasn't changed so I doubt they would let him back in."

"But it's Christmas for god sakes."

"So? People like that don't care Ichi, you should know this best out of everyone." Scrubbing my hands over my face I let out a long groan.

I could only imagine how bad it felt to actually love your family and be rejected by them completely. To have the one person you wish was here today be miles away from you, only being able to send you wishes over the phone. The thought that Grimmjow was somewhere alone, in the cold freezing his butt off had my heart clenching.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Orihime's sudden question had me blinking in surprise, how the hell did she know that?

"Huh?"

"Whenever you think about him you get this horribly worried look on your face, well lately you have. Either that or extremely frustrated, but considering he's probably outside alone, watching all the families happy with their kids, having hot chocolate or just getting ready to settle down, I can only imagine how hard that is for him. He is only eighteen after all, not to mention he probably misses his dad horribly." By the end of her rant I felt like tearing my hair out by the root and running out side to find him, instead I just stood there staring at the large mass of mash potato mess that lined the pastel pink pot.

"If you want to go find him, then go Ichigo I'm not gonna stop you." Biting my lower lip I shifted from foot to foot, the anxious feel in my stomach starting to build and bubble up to the top.

"Go before everyone gets here, I'll tell them that there was an emergency at the church and you had to go." Without another word I leaned in and gave Orihime a small kiss on the cheek, thanking her before running off and grabbing my coat and slipping on my boots.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Cocking a finely trimmed black brow, Ulquiorra gave me a questioning look before shaking his head at waving me off.

"We'll make sure you're covered so go do whatever it is you have to do."

"Thanks man." With that I got into my car and didn't stop until I got to my house, hoping above all else that he would be here and not be outside, doing what Orihime had suggested.

Flinging open the front door I felt my heart calm as I was blinded by the bright lights of my house. I could smell a burning scent hit my nose, making me wrinkle it in distaste. Making my way to where the smell was coming from, my kitchen. The realization had me running to the kitchen only to find smoke filling the area, making me cough before the loud beeping of the fire alarm went off.

"Shit!" A dark curse was set free, causing me to wave my hands around before I saw flames coming from the oven, making my eyes almost pop free of my head.

"Grimmjow?"

"I-Ichigo?" My name was sputtered out as I was finding the fridge and grabbing my water jug, dumping it on the fiery pan.

Glancing up I found Grimmjow staring at me in shock before he quickly looked away and went to the window, opening them as wide as he could to try and clear out the smoky kitchen. Grabbing a hold of his shirt, I began to drag the bluenet out of the area.

"Ichigo, what are you doing home? I thought you were at your parents for Christmas?"

"What am I doing home? Fuck it's a good thing I came home before ya burnt the damn place down." My words had Grimmjow turning his head, a deep frown marring his features and making me let out a disgruntled sigh.

"It wasn't that bad I just fucked up a little is all."

"What were you even trying to make." Mumbling something I could barely make out, he turned away from me and made his way back into the kitchen.

"G-Grimmjow, don't freaken walk away from me!"

"Do you want the kitchen to be cleaned?"

Glancing around the room I noticed there was barely any smoke left, only a small cloud that began to drift out the window and mix with the chilly afternoon air. Taking a step towards the sink, I furrowed my brows as I stared at what used to be my silver pan. Now it laid with what looked like thick glops of tar molding over the corners and across the pan.

"What exactly was this supposed to be?"

"Cookies." Blinking my eyes, I turned around to find Grimmjow wearing a rather heavy blush over his nose that began to darken his cheeks. The sight alone had me staring at him in quite the daze. He just looked too damn cute, almost innocent with that blush. Though he didn't seem to approve of my staring because soon I was being snapped at, making my eyes widen in shock. If it was anybody else I would say he was embarrassed but this was Grimmjow we were talking about, he doesn't get embarrassed, right?

"It's not that bad Grimm, we all fuck up our first times cooking." I mused while taking a step closer to him, making him turn away from me and to the garbage in the sink.

"Whatever, I'm gonna clean this up so don't worry about it-"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Turning him around I forced him to look at me, grabbing a hold of his chin and looking him in the eye as his words came to a stuttering halt.

"W-Wha?"

"You're avoiding me blue, and it's beginning to wear thin on my nerves. So tell me, what it is exactly that's bothering you. Did I do something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've just been busy."

"Don't fuck with me Grimmjow, you've been fucking avoiding me ever since you poured your dinner onto my shirt, or is it because you kissed me?" I growled out as I shoved him against the front of the fridge, making him grunt in discomfort. The look on his face was showing a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"W-What the hell are you talking about!"

"You're really gonna play stupid? You can barely look me in the eye right now!" I could feel anger bubbling up inside me, frustration from the long week of being ignored by him. I hated being ignored, avoided just like the next person but with him it had my blood boiling.

"Why do you care so much what I-"

I didn't want to hear any more words come out of his mouth, most of all I wanted this tense awkward feeling between us to end and I could only think of one way to do it, kiss him. Grabbing a hold of his face I raised myself on my toes a little to reach his lips. The moment our lips connected I felt him gasp in shock, his body stiffening along with it but I took the opportunity to explore his mouth. I didn't care about anything at the moment, the instant our lips connected anything I was thinking about before flew out of my head. I found he tasted sweet, almost like brown sugar making me hum my approval as I coaxed his tongue to play with mine. As I moved my hands from his face into his hair I could feel his body relax, his hands coming to rest on my hips to pull me against him. After that it was all instinct, the way our tongues moved together it had my body buzzing with pleasure, something I hadn't felt in years.

The feeling of his hands moving from my hips to my ass had me shivering in shock. The way he pushed me against him, squeezing the globes of my ass with a firm grip had my fingers shaking to keep myself in control. I hadn't meant for us to kiss like this, for it to feel the way it does. I only wanted to show him there was no reason he should be avoiding me, it was just one kiss that he did by accident when he was drunk.

_Yeah Ichigo, this ain't no accident my friend. _

A low groan came from his lips as I pulled slightly on his hair, making my hands tremble slightly as I ran my nails down his head and neck. I had never kissed someone that made my knees as weak as they were while I kissed Grimmjow. Hell, my whole lower half felt like it was on fire. Once again, something I had not felt in quite a long ass time. Giving his lip a good suck I let it go with a loud pop.

Heavy lidded eyes stared back at me, giving me a glimpse of the hypnotic blue that coloured his eyes. The intense heat that spilled from his gaze had my stomach clenching with nerves. It took me a minute to calm my pounding heart, my breath coming out in small pants as I tried to catch my breath. I couldn't help but notice the way our bodies seemed glued together, his hands still placed on my ass keeping me in place and making it hard to miss the distinct hardness that pressed into me.

"Now will you stop ignoring me?" Licking his lips I couldn't help but stare, watching the way his tongue traced the path of those plump lips. Lips that I now knew held a rather sweet taste, almost addicting.

"How could I possibly ignore ya after that?" Watching Grimmjow lean into me, he gently rubbed his nose over mine before brushing his lips against my own. His voice was husky and deep as he spoke, making me shiver at the sensual tone it held.

"G-Good, we should p-probably see about the mess." Inwardly berating myself for letting my voice tremble, I tried to take a step back from him only to have his grip on me tighten.

"Mmmm but I want more." Leaning into me he tried to capture my lips once again, only for me to turn before he could get them but that didn't seem to stop him.

"G-Grimmjow!" I squeaked out as he placed a rather harsh nip onto my neck before soothing it over with his tongue.

I couldn't seem to find it in me to push him away, the way he was sucking on my neck had my head rolling to the side, my eyes fluttering closed and a low moan drifting from my lips. He had found my weak spot and was thoroughly abusing it. The dark snicker that drifted past his lips sent a tiny shiver down my spine. I couldn't help but place my hands in his hair, enjoying the way he purred at the simple action. I was twenty six years old, hadn't had sex in over eight years and my hormones are currently shooting through the fucking roof. I felt like my mind was about to bleed through my ears, my legs melt beneath me and my cock explode from the pressure that was currently sitting in my pants. God I felt like I was fifteen again and having my first kiss, it was absolutely ridiculous.

"How does it feel Ichi?" His voice was like music to my ears and all I could do was hum in contentment. That was of course until he rubbed against me, making me moan in shock at the sudden jolt of pleasure that soared through me.

"F-Fuck, Grimm w-we need to stop."

"Why?" Once again his hips were rolling against mine, both of us humming our approval before he was making work of my jacket. The action alone had my eyes snapping open and my hands coming up to try and push him away.

"Because this is illegal, I-I could lose my job for this!"

"But Father, you've already tainted me why not finish the job?" Red spilt into my cheeks like a spill of ink, making me growl at the teasing tone he hummed before I was prying myself away from him.

"You need to go take a cold shower Grimmjow, befor-"

"I'd rather take a nice hot shower with you Ichi." Before I could make it away I was pulled against him, this time with my back facing him and it was his hand on my crotch while his hard on was currently pressing into my ass.

"And from the looks of things so do you."

"G-Grimmjow s-stop!" Bringing his lips up to my ear, I felt him press small kiss against my ear before speaking softly, almost a whisper that had my mind practically exploding on itself.

"Can I confess somethin' to ya father? I've been having these dreams lately about my priest, and all I can think about throughout the day is him. Their quite dirty dreams, hot and heavy, but there's one problem I have."

"W-What's th-that?" I couldn't help the tremble that flooded my voice as he spoke, his hand giving my package a good rub as he spoke.

"Ya see I'm a virgin Father Kurosaki, do ya think ya could help me with that?"

_Oh. My. God!_


	4. A very merry christmas

**A/N: Hey guys I really really hope you all like this chapter. I know I had so much fun writing this, and I wanted it to be light and airy so I hope you don't mind the lack of development I guess you could say ^^; Or you could look at it as a huge development considering their actions *grins* Either way I hope you guys like it~! **

**Warnings: Well let's just say viewer discretion is advised =D **

**Please review~! **

If you're anything like me, there are those times in life when you do something or say something really bad and all you can think is; _oh man I am so going to hell for this._ Well I think today with what I've done, I am without a doubt going to hell for this. Not too many people can say that they've seduced their priest after all. Can't you just imagine the proud smirk on Satan's face as he reads off my reason for being there? While I sure can and it will without a doubt be a giant shit eating grin. I mean I could say that I have possibly pulled out the dirtiest trick in the book, and maybe one of the most embarrassing if I do say so myself. To actually admit to Ichigo about being a virgin, that was quite the low blow. I can one hundred percent say that for any man, gay or straight the idea of popping someone's cherry is undoubtedly one of the most thrilling things. Just imagining all the dirty things you can do to them, that lovely image that your brain provides you of how they'll look underneath you. Yeah, that's one hell of an ego boost, something that you will be more than willing to provide.

But then again we have to think here Ichigo is a priest, can his will be broken that easily? I mean am I going to bend over for him? I can answer that with two words, fuck no! Okay so maybe, and only maybe because it's him would I bend over but only because I'm slightly curious. I mean I've heard all the stories Shiro's told me, being one that bottoms and tops and he says that being bottom is quite the experience that you have to do at least once. I think that if I'd want to give that little bit of power to anybody I'd trust Ichigo with it the most. Plus the image of Ichigo being on top of me in that sense is a pretty hot image. Okay fuck, I'm eighteen and a virgin, if Ichigo asked me to jerk it in front of him I would proudly whip it out, I'd do just about anything if it meant at the end of it I'd be getting that ass.

I don't think that's desperate, I look at it as being determined.

After my screw up the first time I had been more then set on avoiding Ichigo. Between the absolute embarrassment, I had a tendency of having horrible flash backs every time I came into contact with him and it was practically mentally scarring. I kept on having reoccurring nightmares of kissing him and puking. It was almost like my mind was mocking me, but at the same time I was virtually killing myself wanting to see Ichigo. Fuck, when there's someone who's consuming your thoughts to the point that mental insanity starts to kick in, I think it's some sort of sign. Hopefully a good one, if not then I really am screwed.

Giving Ichigo's ear a small nip, I relished in the small shiver that traveled through him. Giving his crotch a good squeeze I couldn't help but grin, as I could feel a defined hardness forming through his jeans. Glancing down at him as he leaned into me, I watched him bite his lip as he tried to hold back what I hoped to be a needy moan.

"G-Grimm I-I-"

"You what Ichi?." Hooded caramel orbs gazed back at me, making the heat that simmered in my groin begin to stir hungrily.

"Fuck you're gonna be the death of me Jeagerjaques."

With that I was suddenly being led upstairs, the abrupt action having me blink in surprise as I watched with bated breath where exactly the priest was leading me. Though it was made quite obvious as I was pulled into Ichigo's room, just what he wanted to do. Before I could even speak I was being pushed back and onto his bed, making me grunt as made contact with the soft mattress. Without breaking eye contact I watched attentively as Ichigo began to remove his jacket, almost in a slow strip tease that had me digging my fingers into the soft comforter.

"This is what you want right?" Dropping his jacket onto the floor, he swiftly removed his sweater before it was joining his coat.

I couldn't help but lick my lips hungrily as I eyed the delicious form before me. Ichigo really did have a sexy body, the type that had me doing double takes. I loved the perfect bronzed hue that shaded his skin, even in the middle of winter his body had a sun kissed glow. Allowing my eyes to roam his body, I started from the sensual curve of his neck to his delectable abs. I found they looked almost natural and effortless on his lithe frame, something I couldn't help but admire. There was something about Ichigo that was absolutely breath taking, beautiful even. I'm not sure if it was his long sunny coloured hair, rosy pink lips or those chestnut coloured orbs. I could honestly say, though I would probably get smacked if it was said to his face, he is entirely too beautiful for words.

As he began to unbutton his pants, I felt my throat practically close up with nerves. My entire body felt like it was about to be set on fire at the sight of those nimble fingers popping open that button. How they so teasingly etched down that damned zipper. It was impossible to miss the grin that peaked up onto those sweet lips. This had me practically growling with eagerness as they slipped over tattooed hips. The sight was causing my already bugling cock to practically jump in excitement. As if in slow motion I watched those damn jeans dropped to the floor, revealing to my hungry gaze the most delectable sight I have probably ever yet to witness in my short eighteen years of life. Blue silk was all that clung to slim hips, making my mouth water at the notable bulge that sat in those thin confines.

"You're drooling." The cocky baritone shot through my clouded mind, causing me to snap my vision away from the orange heads groin and back to his smoldering gaze.

"You're teasing me." I practically whined, earning me a low almost sadistic chuckle to tumble past those petal soft lips.

"Me? I would never do such a thing Grimm."

"You should know lying's a sin Ichi."

"Well I'm already going to hell, might as well do it all."

With that being said I watched as he made his way over to me. His long muscled legs reminding me of a dancers. I let my mind supply the devilish thoughts of what exactly he could possibly do with those long legs, making me wonder just how flexible he could be. As he crawled on top of me though, all thoughts seemed to come to a tumbling halt as he seated himself upon my lap. The small action had a groan building in my throat, the simple pressure feeling all too wonderful.

The image before me practically had my mind melting. It was almost too good to be true. This was something I had dreamt about since the day I laid eyes on the strawberry. I could barely think let alone figure out what the hell I should do with my hands. I wasn't even sure if I could move my hands at this point, they were so damn clawed into the mattress. It's not like I had never done things before, I had kissed and made out with people before, even gone as far as to give someone head but besides that I was a total newbie. The thought had my stomach churning in knots. I mean this man was anything but a virgin no matter how you looked at it.

"Don't be so nervous, you wanted this remember." Leaning into me he let his hands slip over my chest, his words coming out as a soft whisper against my lips.

This had my breath hitching in my chest before warm hands were under the thick material of my shirt. Running smooth palms up my stomach, I couldn't help but shiver as he pulled back, his gaze now having darkened to a molten chocolate. Licking his lips I watched him carefully as he began to raise my shirt. Getting the message I quickly removed the article with a swift tug over my head, tossing it onto the floor to be forgotten. A throaty groan was released as Ichigo eyed my body, making my pulse quicken as his hands roamed over my newly naked chest.

"I know people would say I was the one who tempted you, but it really is the other way around. It's really not fair at all Grimm." A small gasp escaped my throat as Ichigo rolled his hips. His words instantly being forgotten as I came into contact with that pleasant friction.

Dipping his head down, I couldn't stop my eyes from fluttering closed as I felt his tongue lick along my collar bone. Beginning to trace its way down my chest, I let out a small groan before his hands were on mine. Taking my hands, he placed them on his hips and I couldn't help the slight tint of pink that began to surface onto my cheeks. His body was so warm, making me shudder as I let my hands slowly travel up his body. Traveling over the defined ink that detailed his back, I listened to him hum in contentment at the simple action.

"Ichi." I moaned out softly as his teeth caught onto one of my nipples, making me arch slightly at the foreign feeling racing against my skin.

"Hmmm, yes Grimm?" As if knowing what I wanted he gave a languid roll of his hips, earning him another moan and a good buck of my hips.

Slipping my hands down his back, I let them dip until they hit the edge of his boxers. Taking a shuddering breath in, I let my fingers slip past the silky material. This earned me a pleased purr as he was now lifting his butt into the air, as if asking for more. Not wanting to disappoint I followed down until both my hands could cup his ass. Giving the firm cheeks a good squeeze. I listened to the small whimper that dripped against my chest. That small sound shot straight to my groin, it was like music to my ears and I wanted more.

Grinding my hips into his, I began to knead the smooth globes as I pressed into him. Biting into my lower lip as blunt teeth dragged over my neck, making me quiver as long ochre strands brushed against my chest. I could feel the heat that pooled in my crotch practically thrumming each time I pressed against the man above me.

"Fuck." I gritted out as he pulled away from my chest, a small smirk decorating his lips. Moving forward he practically slinked up my chest till he was straddling it, I could faintly hear him rummaging around but it was lost as I was too fixated on the sight in front of me.

Gripping his ass I pulled him closer until I was face to face with his clothed crotch. The simple action caused a small squeak of surprise to fall out of Ichigo's mouth. I couldn't help but groan as I pulled down those blue boxers, revealing a long dripping length that had me licking my lips in anticipation.

"G-Grimmjow w-what are yo-ugh!" His words were quickly changed to a low moan as I dragged my tongue over his length. As I collected the streams of pre cum that leaked down his member, I couldn't stop the delighted purr that slipped out at the heady taste.

It seemed that whatever Ichigo was looking for was instantly forgotten as my mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. Listening to the shaky moans that trickled from his lips, I sucked harder as I took more of his length into my mouth. I quickly found out that I thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of his hands in my hair. The way his fingers shook slightly as they threaded into my wavy locks. Or the way his legs tightened their grip around me. I wanted to experience much more.

"Grimm I-I can't." Furrowing my brows in question, I pulled back slightly at the whimpering tone. Only to have my eyes widen in surprise as warm spurts of cum flooded my mouth. A deep curse tumbled from Ichigo as he let loose in my mouth.

Not wanting to disappoint, I bit back the small gag that threatened to rip from my throat and swallowed the thick liquid that sat in my mouth. The action earned me another mumbled moan of my name, making me grin as I pulled off of his softening member. Titling my head back I glanced up to see Ichigo leaning on shaky arms, a heavy blush decorating his cheeks. The simple pink the sprinkled over his nose was just too sexy for words.

"I thought you said you were a virgin." Ichigo mumbled as he slipped off my chest, giving me an almost calculating gaze.

"I am, but I never said I hadn't sucked dick before."

"Right." Letting out a small cough, Ichigo grabbed what he had been originally searching for in the first place.

The small bottle of clear fluid had my mouth suddenly going dry, having a pretty good idea of what he was going to use that for. The image of Ichigo doing _that_ to himself had my mind just about bleeding from my ears. Kicking off his boxer, I couldn't help but gaze over the priests form once again. Completely naked now, it was like he was a freaken buffet and I was paying for all you can eat. I wanted to taste every damn inch of that body, but from the smirk that he wore it seemed he had other ideas in mind. Popping the bottle onto the bed next to me, I watched him closely as he walked around. Allowing his hands to rest against my stomach, I found myself gulping as he undid my pants.

"I'm thinking I should reciprocate the favor don't you?" Furrowing my brows in question, I had to grit my teeth as he pulled down my pants and boxers in one fluid motion. Revealing my pulsing length to the chilly room, it had my body shivering at the sudden change.

Pulling them down the rest of the way, Ichigo didn't stop until my pants were in a pool around my ankles. It was now his turn to devour my body with his gaze. His eyes becoming hooded as he slowly roamed up my muscled legs, to my thick length that shone with the creamy fluid that pooled at the tip. Getting onto his knees, he glanced up to me, allowing our eyes to lock in a heated gaze. Chocolate brown practically burned into my cobalt orbs. Bringing his hand up, I felt my breath leave my chest in a sudden whoosh as his warm palm made contact with my pulsing length. Running his thumb over the tip of my cock, he smoothed the liquid down my length. This had me moaning as I watched him slowly pump my member. Making the liquid heat the pooled in my stomach begin to coil and tense as pleasure swam through me. Watching those plump lips part, my legs practically trembled as his moist pink tongue slipped over the head before dipping into the slit, making my head fall back against the mattress with a heavy plunk.

"I-Ichigo." I moaned out, my voice coming out shaky as his lips glided over the tip of my length.

I couldn't stop the sounds that drifted past my lips, my mind swimming with a heavy cloud as that surprisingly skilled tongue wrapped around my length. Blunt teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh. Every time he did that I couldn't stop the deep purr that rumbled in my throat. The more he took into his mouth, the further I felt my eyes rolling back. Between the sloppy wet sounds that were attacking my hearing and the moist heat that swam over my length, I thought I was going to break at any moment. It wasn't until I heard the distinct whimper that rumbled over my length that I was opening my eyes, glancing down to see something that just about had me shooting my load right there.

"Fuck me." That was all I could manage to pant out as I gazed down at Ichigo's shaking form. There he sat, fingers working in and out of his ass as he prepped himself.

My voice had him blinking his eyes open, watery orbs sparkled up at me before a deep moan sprang free from his lips. It was so strong it had me bucking my hips for more, the action causing Ichigo to gag before lifting off my length. Long strings of saliva connected him to my now glistening cock. Licking his lips, he gave another shuddering moan, his back arching as he did so. It was now that I noticed his length was once again, standing at attention, ready to release at any giving moment. Pulling his fingers out of him, I watched him hang his head as he panted. Long tawny coloured strands spilled over his shoulders that heaved with each breath, his bangs shadowing the heated look that I knew swam in his eyes.

Reaching over I let my hand snake into his hair, pulling slightly until he lifted his head to look at me. The soft pink that swam against his cheeks looked absolutely delicious. While a dilated black practically taking over his pleasured gaze as he stared back at me. I pulled him forward not caring how rough I was at this point. All I wanted was those damn lips on mine, his body pressed against my own.

Smashing our lips together I circled my other arm around his waist, pulling him as close to me as possible. The heat and sweat helped in creating a pleasurable friction as we ground our hips together. The act had us moaning together as our lengths rubbed together and I couldn't stop myself as I slipped my hands over his ass. Savouring the small shiver that went through him, I spread his ass cheeks before dipping my middle finger in between, circling his entrance teasingly.

"Ah G-Grimm no." Pulling away from me, kiss bruised lips I felt a small pang in my chest at his words as his hand came around to pull my own away.

"Wha-" My question seemed to pause in my throat as he pushing me down onto the bed, his body moving forward until my cock was aligned with his ass.

"I want more." His words were almost a deep commanding growl as he smoothed any remaining lube over my member. The small action sent a frustrated groan from my lips.

Without another word I watched through heavy lids as Ichigo guided himself onto my length. The moment I felt it breach his entrance I was letting out a choked gasp. Watching his head fly back as he released a sharp cry, allowing himself to fall onto my member in one go. My choked gasp quickly turned into a loud curse as I gritted my teeth. The most amazing feeling seemed to wrap around my cock. Velvet smooth walls clamped around me, making me tremble as I tried to hold back from cumming right then and there. The pressure alone was killing me, so tight it was like a vice grip holding me in place as I struggled not to buck my hips for more. Chancing a look at Ichigo I felt my heart ram into my chest at the sight before me. There he sat, straddling my lap as he panted like he had just run a marathon. Ichigo's long hair ran over his shoulders and his back, while his bangs sat messily against his forehead in a fervent fashion. Strong, soft hands trembled against my chest as he steadied himself, small pants working from his mouth as he struggled to adjust to my size.

The sight was absolutely heart stopping, sending waves of heat wafting over my body as I gazed into his eyes. Licking my lips I reached up for him, pulling him down until he was a hairs breath away from me. Letting my tongue peak past my lips, I teased open his mouth until his tongue joined mine for battle. Soft moans dripped from those moist lips, making me groan along with him. The way he tasted, it was truly addicting. It was something purely Ichigo, sweet and musky that sent my hormones wild and my mind clouding with pure lust.

"I'm gonna move." He murmured against my lips softly before pulling away from me.

Watching him raise his hips slowly, the feeling of him moving along my cock had me tearing into my lip to take away from the pleasure that wrapped around me. Starting off slow, I struggled to let him move on his own, his hands pressing along my stomach as he rocked his hips. Orange brows furrowed as he concentrated, pearly white teeth biting into that juicy lip of his.

"M-Move." That was all the words I needed to hear before I was bucking my hips, causing him to release a deep moan that had my ego soaring and wanting more.

Angling my hips, I began to meet his with every thrust of mine. The action had Ichigo's face transforming from concentration to pure pleasure. I viewed him with hooded eyes as he began to have a steady bounce upon my lap. Up and down, up and down, I watched hungrily as he plummeted himself onto my pounding cock. The action had his breaths breaking apart, while his voice came out in small mewls as he ran his hands over his chest.

"Y-Yes ju-ust like that Grimm, so good."

Those words practically shot right through me, making my mind fall apart like a damn game of Jenga. It was like everything came at me at once. The fact that I was not only fucking Ichigo but he was also on top of me, riding me like a fucking pro had me growling with want. The thought had my mind racing and my body thrumming to take over. I wanted to pound into that tight ass like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck it." I growled out, making Ichigo cock a brow as I gripped his hips halting his actions for only a second.

"AH!" The loud scream seemed to tear from Ichigo's throat as I slammed my hips into him. The walls of his entrance squeezing down on me at that sudden act, making me grin widely.

Watching Ichigo's eyes roll back into his head as I continued to ram into him, I was assuming to be a good sign. Of course with the loud cries of pleasure he was setting free I knew I was doing something good. Getting a good grip on his hips, I rocked myself forward as I helped bring him down. This had his back arching, mouth growing slack with every sexy moan he produced.

"Y-Yes, yes, yes! Gri-mm right there, h-arder!" I would have never thought I'd ever see Ichigo in this state, crying out the way he was. It was like I was in heaven.

Though all good things must come to an end, and I could feel the tight pressure in my stomach coiling to its breaking point. Sweat began to trickle down my forehead as I tried to hold out that much longer, but with the way Ichigo was gripping me, it was making my body go numb with pleasure. Lacing my fingers around his member, I watched him tense before a ragged cry tore from his lips. Giving his length three pumps was all it took before he was digging his nails into my chest, his entrance squeezing down on me as he came.

"Grimmjow!"

The sound of my name sounding from those lips was my undoing, my hips jutting up in abandon before I let out a husky moan. Ichigo's own name falling free as bright white spots blinded my vision. The deep pleasure that sparked through me had me groaning, my muscles tensing as I came. The intense feeling of me filling his insides had him groaning. While my own mind seemed to be complete mush, all gooey and warm as the most soothing heat that pooled over me making me hum in satisfaction.

"Wow." I practically sang as Ichigo flopped down next to me, panting like a race horse as he let out a tired chuckle.

"Yeah, wow is right."

Glancing over at Ichigo, I took in his form. The way his brightly coloured hair splayed against the dark sheets, flushed cheeks perking up as he smiled warmly at me. Leaning into him I pulled him close, placing a small kiss on his lips before moving along his jaw, down towards his neck where I gave a tentative bite that had him purring softy. Pressing his slick chest against mine, I hummed in contentment as I began to suck gently on the sensitive quirk of his neck. Feeling him run his hands down my back, I shivered as a tiny moan dripped past his lips. The sound had my cock stirring again, making me let out a soft chuckle.

"Mmmm so needy." Ichigo hummed as I pulled away, licking my lips before whispering into his ear.

"Now it's my turn to taste you."

With that I began my venture down his body, licking every inch of him I could find. Tasting everything, relishing in the sweet moans he let loose. I wanted to try everything, search for every part that made him tick. I wanted to make new ones, to mark him as my own. I wanted everything about him to be mine.

"Mine." I growled out before sinking my teeth into the soft flesh along his thigh hard enough to draw blood, making him gasp in shock.

"All mine."

**XXX**

A soft padding against my nose had me wrinkling my brows in annoyance, trying my best to ignore the stupidly soft thing. The more it continued the louder my growl grew as it pulled me from my wonderful dreamy state. Snapping my eyes open I practically snarled at the damn thing that was dumb enough to disturb my sleep, only to blink in surprise when I was met with two tiny, bright blue orbs blinking back at me.

"Huh?" Was all I could manage to mumble in my drowsy state as I stared at the fluffy white kitten that sat in front of me. A tiny mew popping from its mouth as it yawned, showing off tiny sharp teeth before it was placing a pink padded paw against my nose once again.

"What the hell." Reaching over I gently picked up the kitten before rolling back and bringing it close to my face as if to inspect the tiny fluff ball.

"_Meow~"_ I couldn't stop the tiny smile that drifted onto my lips at the squeaky sound the tiny cat let free, placing both paws on my cheeks before she leaned into give me a soft sniff. Her ears twitching slightly before a soft purr began in her chest, nuzzling her head into my nose.

"Well aren't ya just a bundle of cuteness." I hummed before sitting up and placing the cat close to my chest.

Glancing around the room I made sure Ichigo wasn't around to see my rather girly spurt of affection. It was then I noticed the small envelope that was tucked onto the orange heads pillow, the sight making me cock a brow in question. Placing the kitten onto my lap I picked up the shiny green envelope. Ripping along the seam I pulled out the tiny silver card, turning it over to read the brief message. I couldn't seem to stop the large grin that pulled at my lips, that is until I actually read the loving message.

_Merry Christmas Grimmjow_

_For the nights when you're lonely, please save my stove and play with her._

_From Ichigo _

"Ichigo!" Deep laughter could be heard from down stairs, making my brows furrow into a deep glare.

_He is so gonna get it._

**A/N: Like I said I wanted it to be light and airy so that's why I left it off there, more will be explained forms Ichi's POV next chapter so don't cha worry~**


	5. When things get heated

**A/N: Its been a while eh? I know I've been so busy *sighs* My times been getting eaten away like no tomorrow *sobs* But I finally got a chance to finish this ^^ I hope you all like it and I'm sorry for anyone who didn't get a reply to their review, like I said its been hectic but I will be replying to these ones *pumps fist* I promise~!**

**All parts that are in **_**Italics**_** are flash backs so you guys understand where its going and whats with the switch up. I warn you the ending is sort of random but I had to think of somewhere to end it lol! So there we go! **

**Warnings: Smut, violence and swearing, beware my pretties~ **

**PS: I got a poll up on my profile, it's basically asking you guys what you would like to read after I finish up Unholy Desires. It's going to be a fic based off an anime/manga, if you don't mind go and vote. It's all up to you guys after all =D**

I listened to the heavy panting that echoed against the gently crafted walls of the church, making me quiver at the wanton moans that spilled from my lips. It had been two weeks since Christmas, now a new year and I saw myself heading down a very dangerous trail of self-destruction. I knew now that I would without a doubt be going to hell for the amount of immoral acts I have committed up to date. But as I gazed up and into that heated aqua gaze, I found my mind faltering and truly not caring. Bringing my hand up I let my fingers trail over the black beads of the rosary that hung from his neck, dangling along with his ruby red tie. Snapping the beads forward, I listened to the low growl that rose in his throat before he smashed his lips against mine. Tongues battled as the sound of our sloppy kisses hung around us, Grimmjow's grip that held my legs forward tightened as he picked up his speed. It didn't take long for the damn teen to get the hang of it. In fact it was like I had created a monster, every chance he had he wanted to have sex. At first he kept his hormonal actions at home but then that seemed to change quite fast. Now it's everywhere and anywhere he can get it, from the car to in some random park, I'd find him giving me that hungry look that practically melted me inside out. That was a problem as well, I felt like I was a damn teenager again with him, my body felt like it was constantly ready for him. I had no power to fight him, only the want and need to have him. Grimmjow was without a doubt a forbidden fruit and now that I've had a taste, I'm addicted.

"G-Grimm!" I whined out shamelessly as he tormented my poor prostate, causing my spine to bend at some ungodly angle.

"Fuck Ichi, you're so sexy."

Bending down to me, I moaned my approval as he dragged his teeth along the sensitive skin of my neck. Having lost my shirt a long time ago, I titled my neck as I silently asked him for more. Sharp teeth sunk in against my neck, making me practically cry out as pain teasingly ebbed its way along my throat and down my shoulder. I loved it when he hurt me, something I had come to find out over this short period of time since we've started having sex. I was without a doubt a closet masochist, another thing I couldn't seem to keep from Grimmjow. Secrets were impossible with him, he could read me like a damn book, and it was almost unnerving at times.

"Mmmm we're gonna have to do extra prayers tonight for this one berry." Grimmjow joked tenderly as he lovingly lapped at the wounded flesh, making tiny prickles of pleasure tingle along my skin.

"I-It's all your fault!" It was after all his fault, this wasn't planned, but nothing with Grimmjow ever was. I had told him I'd be late because I had to finish up some paper work here and there. He had so generously offered to help. I should have known better then to trust the blue haired bastard.

"Ya say that when really it was all yours. Teasing me by bending over the desk the way ya did, ya were practically offering yourself to me." He finished with a dark chuckle that prickled my skin with goosebumps.

"S-Shut up idiot!"

"I love it when ya blush Ichi, I just wanna lick it right off those cheeks of yours." As if to prove his point, he ran his tongue over my right cheek, making them flame even more.

"You're s-such a per-vert." I panted out as he slammed his hips forward, my nails digging into the cloth of his suit jacket.

"Only with you."

It was words like that that always seemed to shoot right through me, making my heart slam into my chest while my stomach clenched with nerves. It made my head swim with emotions that I couldn't seem to catch. Ones I didn't want to believe were my own. This kid was making me lose my mind I was sure of it. He was bad for my health, for my state of mind. He would be the end of me and from the looks of things I would love every damn minute of it. What exactly did that say about me? We had talked about this, about us and what exactly we were going to do and in the end he had me hook line and sinker. I was absolutely hopeless with him, he could make me do back flips if he wanted to. He really was a manipulative little bastard.

"_I'm not trying to say this was a mistake Grimmjow, you need to understand that." I sighed out before plopping down into the seat across from him._

"_Then what are you trying to say Ichi? You can't honestly tell me you feel nothing between us. Even if it is just physical attraction I know you feel it." He murmured, eyes gazing downwards as he played with the fluffy white fur ball he had so lovingly dubbed as Yuki. A beautiful name for the tiny fluff ball, she seemed to practically gravitate to the blue haired teen. Though I had found she had a soft spot for me as well. _

"_I-I don't know what I'm trying to say…I mean at the end of the day Grimmjow look at my job, I may not personally regret having sex with you but come on. I really screwed up." _

"_Your right you did and it's too late to go back now so what are you gonna do Ichigo? You gonna run away or are you gonna face it head on." Letting out a long groan I slumped back against my seat, scrubbing my hands over my face in exhaustion and it was only ten in the morning. _

_I knew I was diving into this head first, not caring at the moment though. All I was thinking about last night was how I wanted him, I felt like I'd go insane if I didn't have him. There's something about him that makes everything I've tried hard to build up come crumbling down with a simple gaze. It was absolutely infuriating knowing that I was so simple to break. At the same time though, it felt good to let him do the breaking of those walls. I really was in trouble. _

_My hands were suddenly pulled down, my face coming to view Grimmjow making my eyes go wide. I hadn't even heard him move. I felt my heart practically leap in my chest at the look in his eyes. They were just so deep, like if I wasn't careful they would swallow me whole. I felt like I could drown in his gaze, a gaze that could read me like a book. _

"_Do you really think I'm gonna let ya get away now that I finally have you Ichi?" Any response I held seemed to catch in my throat making me stutter out something unintelligible. _

_Leaning his forehead against mine I couldn't help but feel myself melt against his touch. The spicy scent of his cologne seemed to wrap around me like a warm blanket, making my skin heat with a pleasant burn. His hands ran down my arms until they came to rest next to my head. Moving forward he straddled me, long legs coming to sit on either side of me making my cock stir in its confines. _

"_Try to get away now berry."_

All memories of that night weeks ago seemed to fade to black as lights exploded behind my eyes, my mouth hanging open as I let loose a loud cry of pleasure. My back arched off of the sturdy table, causing the velvety red cloth to pool around me, my hair spilling back against it, clashing brightly against the smooth red cloth. I felt my toes curl in my polished dress shoes, my legs trembling as I released onto my stomach and chest.

"G-Grimm." I whimpered out as he continued to thrust, though not for long before he was growling my name into the crook of my neck as he released inside me.

"Ugh!" I groaned out as his cum pumped me full, making me squirm at the slight discomfort it brought.

Panting like we had just ran a marathon I laid upon the table while he hovered over me, eyes closed as he caught his breath. Long black eyelashes fluttered making me think how they held a soft glimmer of blue hue to them, only to reveal that heart stopping gaze. Leaning down to me he gave me a lazy kiss, soft and tender. One that made my heart flutter softly inside my chest, my cheeks flushing like a damn school girl kissing her first crush. Running my hands up and along muscled arms, I could feel the deep heat that flooded through the material of his uniform jacket. Letting out a soft sigh I leaned up only to place a small kiss on his neck. I felt warm and relaxed even in a place like this and he brought me tranquility that no one else ever has. In such a short time, it was mind boggling how deeply you can feel for someone.

"We need to go." I finally murmured out, allowing my body to slump back against the newly soiled table cloth. I would without a doubt have to clean it.

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag from your office and we can head out." With a soft kiss to my forehead he went off to my office in search for said bag.

Running my fingers across my forehead I let out a long sigh, cursing myself for allowing him to do whatever he wanted. I really did spoil him. The utter thought though that I spoiled him with sex of all things just about had my mind melting and dripping out of my ears. He was eighteen years old and new exactly how to play me, it was a scary reality.

Grabbing a hold of my pants that hung limply from my one leg along with my boxers, I slipped my other leg through them before standing on shaky legs and making my way to the bathroom to clean up. As I cleaned myself I let my eyes trail over my body, eyeing the marks that stained my body purple and blue. He was rather possessive, though he knew I had absolutely no one else to even look at he still continued to mark my body. It made me fear if anybody were to ever see them, but I knew deep down no one would. No one had seen my body but him in years, the most people ever came to seeing my naked body was if I went swimming. Something I knew I wouldn't be doing anytime soon, not looking like this.

Giving my head a good shake I buttoned up my shirt, reaching out and bringing my clerical collar up to be placed in my shirt. I couldn't help but pause and stare at the tiny white circle, my heart thrumming in my chest as I did so. I really was a disgrace, having sex in such a holy place and then remotely thinking I have any right to place that collar on, it was disgusting. I've always been a liberal person but there was something's that even I couldn't do. Shoving the collar into my pants I quickly made my way out of the bathroom to find Grimmjow shutting his phone closed, a rather dazed yet agitated look marring his face.

"What's wrong?" My voice had his head snapping up to view me, blue brows furrowing at my question.

"Aizen just called me. He wants me to move back in with him." I couldn't help the shocked look that came over my face at his words, I was not expecting that.

"W-What?"

"Yeah… He said that the families had some time to think and he said he'd rather have me living with him then in some dump."

"What did you say?"

"I said…"

I couldn't believe it, he had finally gotten a chance to go back home and make things better with his parents and yet I wasn't as excited as I should be. In fact I sort of felt nauseous, like I had just eaten some really bad tuna or something. My stomach seemed to have climbed into my throat and my hands were sweaty, I sort of felt like I was going into an attack of some sort. This all really made no sense, why wasn't I jumping for joy like I should be? I should be happy that I won't have to worry about him, that I won't have to be so cautious every time he enters my house. I should be ecstatic and yet I feel like him leaving might hurt me more than if he were to stay. It was a terrifying revelation that I was slowly coming to, something that was most likely impossible.

"Ichigo." Blinking my mind free I found that I had entered my own inner world of constant ramblings, making me shake my head to focus on the worried look cyan eyes were giving me.

"Sorry I got lost there for a sec, what did you say?"

"I said that I had told him to go fuck himself, I'd move into my dad's place when he comes back from business in a few months." That dry feeling that had been building up in my mouth seemed dissipate rapidly at the mention of this. It had me licking my lips to regain the moisture I had lost, my stomach settling evenly and my heart rate fluttering back down to normal.

"G-Good stuff." That was all I was able to make before turning away from him and towards the large wooden doors.

"You're not mad that I said no right?"

"Why do you ask?

"Because I know you don't like this, and me living with you causes you all kind of problems and now we're like this."

"You didn't seem so worried when you were taking me on the altar a couple minutes ago." I mumbled, not wanting to face him so instead I chose to fumble with the loose strands of my hair.

"Neither did you." Spinning me around I had to glance up a tad to meet his eyes, making my heart beat excitedly inside my chest as we made eye contact. It was bad, so bad that I was realizing what was happening.

"I told you no."

"You whined no, ya really expect me to take that seriously?"

"I-I did not whine!" A fierce blush began to stain my cheeks, making me wish I could bury my head into the holy water, or maybe something deeper.

"You're not mad?" Bringing his hand up he smoothed his palm over my reddened cheek, making me shiver at the gentle touch before I glanced up at him through my bangs. Without a doubt I felt like a small high school student again, only this time I found myself wishing a much more violent death upon myself to cover up my embarrassment.

"I'd rather you live with me than that bastard of a man, I wouldn't put you through that." A warm smile spread across his face, one that I had never really seen before and it made my heart practically sing. It made him look younger, gentle and most of all completely vulnerable. In any other case I'd say it didn't suit him, but it really did because it was only for me and not for any one else's eyes. He was letting his guard down for a moment and letting me see that he truly cared, that he was happy and I found it to be unbelievably contagious, making me smile along with him.

_I knew it, the kids making me fall for him day by day, I'm truly screwed. _

**XXX**

Pure adulterated anger flooded my mind and body, making me practically shake from head to toe as red flooded my vision. I had lost it without a doubt, something inside me had snapped from all the pent up anger and frustration I've kept inside, silently building it up as I went on day by day and now it had exploded and I felt like killing someone. I know I had a screwed up, I had let that bastard get to me and this was the result. My house looked as if a tornado had struck it, plates smashed, dents in walls, tables flipped over, glasses broken, any sign of god broken and splintering upon the now dirty floor. My fists leaked and cracked with blood from punching out my anger, now slowly bruises around my knuckles. My chest heaved as I struggled to pull in as much air as I could, arms shaking as I fought to regain my sanity that had once been there. Gripping the edge of the kitchen skin, I let the pain the rested in my hands slowly ebb its way to my conscious mind, blinking away the anger and letting me come to face the pain I had inflicted upon myself.

"Fuck!" I growled out, gazing down at my split knuckles, blood trickling down my hands and onto the black marble.

It had been years since I had lost my temper like that, so long that as I came around I was slowly becoming shocked at the amount of destruction I was able to deal. Though I couldn't help the sadistic glee that settled over me, comforting and warm at the thought of the nasty wound the bastard was probably nursing as we speak. He was long gone now, nowhere in sight. His polished black Cadillac having sped out of my driveway a good hour ago, now all that was left was the destruction he had left me with.

"Holy shit Ichi what happened?" Snapping my eyes away from the counter I found Grimmjow standing in the entry way to the kitchen.

"I-I-I" That was all I was able to mumble out as he scooted around the shards of glass, not having taken off his boots yet probably in too much shock to bother.

"Jesus Christ what happened berry?" Taking my hand gently as he spoke, he began to inspect the ugly damage on my hands.

"I-I met your step dad today." Wide cyan eyes snapped to meet my own mocha coloured eyes, pure shock evident in his gaze, before a dark aura fell into them.

"What?"

"He came over here, wanting to talk to me about you. He had found out that I was helping you out at school, that we had formed a _bond_."

"Tell me what happened." Grimmjow's words were no more than a dark rumble of words, his eyes fiery with anger that seemed to mirror my own perfectly and he had yet to even hear what the bastard had said. Maybe it was safer for the old bastard's sake if I didn't tell him.

"I don't want you to do something stupid Grimm and if I tell you, I fear that what I've done to my own house will be nothing in what you end up doing."

"Just tell me."

"There's nothing you can do now so jus-"

"Just fucking tell me Ichigo!" I couldn't help the shocked look that came over me, his words a command that held a shaking frustration in them. I knew if I didn't tell him, then he'd just go to Aizen and find out what had happened, and that wouldn't end well.

"Fine, I'll tell you but let's just get my hands fixed up first okay?" I asked as I glanced down to see the drippings of blood that now decorated my polished white floor.

"Yeah let's do that first."

"_Sorry but I don't think I quite understand what you're asking of me Mister-"_

"_Please call me Sousuke, and what I'm asking from you is quite simple. I want you to talk some sense into my son, to explain to him that he needs to come back home." Watching the man before me I eyed the strikingly white suit that contrasted greatly against the black button he wore. His hair a deep mocha in colour, having been push back minus one small curl that fell in front of matching coloured orbs. Those eyes of his seemed fake, even though he smiled so kindly, it was as if it didn't reach his eyes. Bringing his hands up he let his long fingers slip through is silk white tie, smoothing it against his crisp button up. The action seemed simple but I saw it held some impatience behind it, as if I wasn't agreeing with him fast enough. _

"_I don't think I can do that, at the end of the day Sousuke Grimmjow is going to do what he wants. I can only say so much." The man's name felt bitter on my tongue, making me wish I had a cup I could spit into. This was the man that kicked Grimmjow out for being gay. I had to watch my tongue, to keep my cool. I was a priest right now I had to keep face in front of this man. _

"_Do you know why he was kicked out?" I also had to make sure what I said to him, I couldn't tell him too much or he might get a tad suspicious. Nobody in their right mind would come here to seek comfort for such a thing, unless of course you're me, but then again I am a closet masochist remember? _

"_No he didn't." _

"_He likes men." _

"_Oh?" I had to bite my tongue to keep the laughter that was slowly bubbling up into my throat at bay. It was sort of amusing how he said this, as if expecting me to raise all holy hell. If he only knew who he was sitting in front of right now, I think he might go into shock._

"_Oh? Is that all you have to say? You can't honestly be okay with this!" Those words were practically spat, making me cock a brow in question at his sudden change in disposition. _

"_The bible says-"_

"_I am well aware of what the bible says mister Aizen, having read it many times myself but I still don't understand what you want from me." _

"_I want you to tell him it is wrong! He's a faggot, do you understand how despicable that is, it's disgusting!" Mocha eyes flashed dangerously as he spoke, making my own eyes going wide at his words. _

"_Excuse me but how exactly do you expect me to change your faggot son?" I practically hissed out, my teeth grinding together at my words, anger slithering its way up my back like an evil serpent that threatened to lash out at any second. _

"_I want you to tell him how wrong it is, tell him he needs to change, that god wont except him for who he is otherwise!" _

"_I don't think god is the one who is having trouble excepting him mister Aizen." _

"_Just what exactly are you saying? Do you honestly think god would create him with such a disgusting habit?" The wooden chair he once sat in screeched against the waxed floor of my kitchen, helping to cover up the low growl that was building in my throat._

"_Everyone is equal in the eyes of the lord of have you forgotten that sir? When god makes his children they're perfect in his eyes, it's not god who discriminates against them, its man who does that. So my advice would not be for Grimmjow but for you!" My words were dark and threatening, my hands clenching the edge of my table in fear that if I didn't find purchase there than they would in his face. _

"_And what would that be father?" I could hear the sarcasm that sat in his voice, tickling my inner demon and making him rage even more. I've always had a temper but have been able to push it down, keep in deep and locked away along with a bunch of other things._

"_It's not Grimmjow that needs to change but you. So maybe next time you sit down to pray with your family remember to ask god for forgiveness for being the disgusting trash you are." Deep laughter filled my ears, the tone was completely mocking and it made my skin prickle with anger. _

"_I'm trash? You call yourself a priest yet your sitting here defending some nasty faggot, one of the biggest sins there is? How amusing." _

_It was as if things moved in slow motion for a few moments in time after those words. It was like they had snapped something inside of me, keeping all my anger under a thin twig that almost echoed in my ears at it snapped in half. A rush of glorious pleasure ran through my body as my fist found delicious purchase in his face. The deep low cracking of his nose was like music to my ears, angels in heaven didn't sing as good as that broken bone did. Aizen's chair clattered to the floor along with him, my fist now speckled lightly with red while his crisp white suit became tainted with his own blood. I felt a my body tremble as I tried to hold myself back, my body singing to find repeat contact with that arrogant face of his. _

"_The only amusing thing will be your face being rearranged by my fist, so I suggest you get the fuck out of my house before I do so." _

"_You bastard, how dare you hit me! Do you understand what I can do to you?" Reaching down I hauled Aizen to his feet, smashing him against the kitchen wall, teeth bared as I snarled in his face, probably mirroring a rapid animal quite well at the moment._

"_Do you fucking understand what I can do to you right now? Get the fuck out of my house before I tear that egotistical look right off your face!" _

"Wow remind me never to piss you off." Grimmjow joked as I finished telling him what had happened, making me let out along sigh as he finished wrapping my hands.

"I haven't lost it like that in so long."

"Did this used to be a normal occurrence?"

"Like I keep telling you Grimm, there's a lot that you don't know about me." I huffed out, watching cerulean orbs as they fixated on my injuries.

"Is it wrong that it makes me happy?" Cocking a brow at Grimmjow's question I waited for him to elaborate.

"It makes me happy that you got that angry over me." Letting out a soft snort I couldn't help but shake my head at his words.

"You're ridiculous."

"Why?" The question was so soft I barely heard it, but I knew he had spoken from the movement of his lips. Deep down, past the indifferent look he held there was hurt. He hurt from everything that had been said, I tried to sugar coat it but that wouldn't do because he'd know and only get upset. I knew that pain, the pain of having your father or at least the man who's supposed to be a father to you, look at you and tell you you're disgusting. It cuts you deep, even though you know he's an asshole, it still hurts knowing their looking at you that way. I don't want him to hurt, not like I did.

"Because you shouldn't get so happy over something like that, I'm pretty sure I'm fucked."

"Fuck Ichi I'm sorry for getting you involved I-"

"Did I say I regretted any of it?" I snapped, making his words stop suddenly, eyes going wide at my serious tone.

"No…"

"Then don't apologize because I'd do it a thousand times over and enjoy it each and every time."

"You're sadistic."

"Yeah, only when you piss me off and talk badly about my boyfriend." Silence fluttered around us, my mouth hanging slack after my spoken words leaving both me and Grimmjow to stare at each other, not knowing what had just been said.

"W-Wha?"


End file.
